


12 Days of Christmas

by Sourcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Cupboard Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, I'm not sorry, Kink, M/M, My First Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex on a table, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, a bunch of sexy stuff, christmas time freaky time, fun stuff, smut with plot, talking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: Rumour has it that Draco Malfoy had written out a list of 12 extremely hot and steamy acts for him to finish leading up to Christmas with a certain someone. He hadn't chosen who to spend those 12 days with (at least that what (y/n) had heard Cho Chang say when she walked By her at the corridor). He would choose one girl to go around the school shamelessly fucking around. Literally.





	1. First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters. Also this one is strictly +18, sexual content so if you don't like that kind of stuff turn around and never come back. To everyone else, enjoy.

Rumours were flying in the air in Hogwards the day before most of the students left the school for the Christmas Holidays. It was 10th of December, aka 14 days until Christmas day, I mention that because one certain Prince of Slytherin was rumoured to have a list. Rumour has it that Draco Malfoy had written out a list of 12  ~~extremely hot and steamy~~ acts for him to finish leading up to Christmas with a certain someone. He hadn't chosen who to spend those 12 days with (at least that what (y/n) had heard Cho Chang say when she walked By her at the corridor). He would choose one girl to go around the school shamelessly fucking around. Literally. And everyone, except maybe a certain Hermione Granger, wanted to be that girl, even (y/n) though she didn't necessarily admit it.

 

+++

 

12th of December

The Castle was emtied of most students. The golden trio, Malfoy, the Weasleys and a handful of others had stayed. Malfoy had probably chosen a girl, but her identity was still a secret.

(Y/N) was sitting at the Gryffindor table, next to the Golden trio. She didn't normally sit with them, she liked sitting on the other side of the (y/h) table. Even they couldn't confine their thoughts over the Malfoy rumour.

"Who do you think it is? The Malfoy girl?" Ron had blurteed out after (y/n) and Hermione had been staring at the platinum blonde at the Slytherin table. They know looked at Ron, not impressed. "What? Everyone's talking about it"

"It might not be even be true, you know. It could be just a rumour" Hermione said back, going back to her breakfast.

"I bet it's the Parkinson girl" Harry said, with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, she's not even aroud for the holidays. Luna said that she had been begging for her parents to stay at Howards for the holidays. Obviously it's not her" (y/n) said matter-of-factly and took a bite from her toast. "My money's on Cho Chang" she continued, mouth full.

"You think?" Harry said, worrying expression decorating his face.

"Just because you made out with her last year doesn't mean she would say 'no' to 12 days of freaky sex with Malfoy" (y/n) answered.

"What about Lavender Brown?" Hermione joined in the conversation.

"Obsessed with Ron. She would be the one girl to say no to that offer" (y/n) continued, "it would be Ginny before her" Ron let out an uncomfortable growl from the visual.

"We're starting to run out people here" Harry said.

"Looks like I was right all along" Hermione said, pleased with herself, "and since you are finished, we should go to the library"

"I'll pass. I have to write to my parents. I left my stuff in the (y/h) common room" (y/n) said. The trio nodded in unison and left quickly, Ron and Harry dragging behind Hermione, not having enough energy to debate over not doing all their homework early.

(Y/N) guped the rest of her Morning tea and stood up, ready to leave the Great Hall. She took a quick look at Malfoy, whose consentration was in the new Daily Profet infront of her. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white button up, veins being at a full show. God, he was sexy. (Y/N) shook out of it and walked out of the Hall now at an increased speed.

She was now alone in a corridor, hoping not to get lost whilst her thoughts of Malfoy's list ran wild. She shook her head again, and looked forward. A dead end. 

"Shit"

"Lost, (y/l/n)?" 

(Y/N) quickly turned around towards the voice. And there he was, all in his beauty, Draco Malfoy was walking towards her.

"Just took a wrong turn, Malfoy" she said and flashed a confident smile. 

"The (y/h) common room is no where here"

"What makes you think I want to go to my common room?"

"You can always follow me to my room" (y/n)'s heart skipped a beat. ~~Fuck it, multiple beats.~~

"Shouldn't you be saying that to your special list girl?" Malfoy's eyebrows rose in intrigue.

"I see, you've heard"

"Everyone has heard" Malfoy nodded.

"Then shuldn't you know that I don't have a special girl--"

"Oh, so you change everyday?"

"--yet." 

"Oh." Instant regret. 

Malfoy had walked right at her, now only a couple of meters away from her, taking steps every now and then coming closer to her. (Y/N) was thanking the gods that the corridor was empty.

"So... who was in your mind, then?"

He took another step towards her, she didn't back up keeping her composure. His hand came up, and he laid it down right under  her jawline. His touch was soft and gentle, not something you would expect from someone like him. He let out a small laugh.

"I thought I wanted you..." He lowered his hand and took a step back. (Y/N) was dissapointed By the lack of touch, but tried not to show it.

"Thought?"

"I need someone who's... capable... no, able to handle it. Someone confident"

"And I'm not that?"

"I thought you were. But you pulse is off the charts By me just being near to you. Sorry, (y/l/n)". He was about to turn away, but she was not having it. She grabbed his arm and on her turn stepped in to glue their bodies together. Malfoy's eyes were on her lips, which she noticed. She brought both of her hands up to his neck, whilst his arms were now on her around her waist, his left hand resting on her lower back. 

Malfoy started to lean in for a kiss, but (y/n) teasingly leaned back, refusing the attempt. Malfoy let out an annoyed laugh. (Y/N) brought her face a bit closer, bringing her lips just couple centimeters away from his. She teasingly moved even closer, but not allowing Malfoy to get contact. He was growign agitated By the lack of affection.

"Malfoy"

His eyes were closed. "Hmm?"

"You're pulse is off the charts." His eyes shot open. (Y/N) smirked and pushed him off and stepped back. "Sorry" She turned around, her back facing him and started walking away, making sure her hips were on a full swing.

It took less that 20 seconds. Maybe 10. In that time, Malfoy ran up to her, grabbed her and pushed her against the corridor wall. 

"Oh, Mister Malfoy, did you change your mind?" (y/n) said as if she was in a 50's film.

"You want to be the girl?"

"Shut up and kiss me already"

Malfoy obliged, their lips crushed into each other. The kiss was sweet and getle at first but quickly turned a lot steamier. Malfoy teasingly bit (y/n) lower lip making her gasp in surprise. Their tongues started to dance together, wanting to explore each others' mouths thoroughly. Malfoy then moved to attack (y/n)'s jawline, sucking tenderly and biting every now and then making sure to leave a mark. (Y/N) was trying to keep her moans in but a couple managed to escape her lips. She could feel Malfoy grinning,

"Oh... you git" she managed to say between breaths.

She was pushing her hips forward trying to get some stimulation that Malfoy wasn't giving her.

"Malfoy... stop... teasing"

Malfoy stood back straight looking into her eyes with a loving smile on his face. He leaned in and this time the kiss was tender, slow. Almost too slow.

His hands made their way from her backside first to her chest, massaging and kneading over the t-shirt and bra she had on. He moved down, slipped his hand underneath her skirt and thong, covering her womanhood. 

"Someone's wet for me" He didn't move his hand, just kept it there. (Y/N) tried moving her hips against the hand, but Malfoy quickly used his free hand to keep her in Place. 

"C'mon, Malfoy"

"Draco. You can call me Draco" (y/n) nodded, still out of breath from their make out session. Draco's middle finger moved and found (y/n)'s clit, slightly tapping at it.  She let out a very loud moan from the surprise and the feeling.

"In... in that case, I guess you can call me (y/n)"

"Fantastic" another tap, this time a bit stronger. "AH!" was the only response she could come up with. He started slowly moving his hand, massaging her womanhood too slowly for her liking.  ~~but damn did she like it~~

"The rules are simple, (y/n)..." he started looking deep into your eyes as he started inserting the first finger into her. She was ready, as she had been wet since the Great Hall. Her head fell back against the wall behind her.

"12 days..." he had to take breathing breaks as he was pumping his finger in and out of her, slowly building up in pace.

"Ah, Draco, yes--"

"We meet right here... Right here, At 8pm" He inserted another finger, starting to move them up and down whilst his thump was massaging her clit.

"Oh my god, Draco. Ok.. I'll... Oh yes right there AH! I'll meet up with youuu--"

"Everyday... We'll go somewhere, we'll do something, whatever it is you do it, understood? If you at any point say no to one of the things we're going to do, you're out and I'll find someone else to finish the days with" His fingers stopped moving, leaving (y/n) frustrated. She was coming close.

"Yes, Draco, I'll do whatever you want, please just make me cum" His fingers started moving again, he added a third digit, pace getting faster and faster. A knot had started forming in the pit of her stomach ready to untangle itself.

"And as a payment I promise--" his lips were now next to her ear, whispering, voice low and god so hot, "--to make you cum everytime"

"OH! Dra.... DRACO! Ah, right there. I'm gonna cum, babe yes, yes!" Her vagina pulsed around his fingers, as he lowered the pace so that she could comfortably ride out her orgasm.

 

He slowly took his fingers out and raised his hand up to his mouth and licked. (Y/N)'s knees were already weak, but this sight was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"First Day of Christmas, finger her in a corridor. Where anyone can walk in on you" he said a cunning smirk on his face.

"Tomorrow at 8?"

"Tomorrow at 8."


	2. Second Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating over changing the format from 3rd person to 2nd person ("you did this, you did that") tell me what you prefer an dI'll look into it, this chapter is still in 3rd though.
> 
> Ok... 100 HITS? Excuse me this is insane, thank you to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter, I hope to improve my spelling and I'm continuously checking for misspellings (I know they drive me mad when I read). Other than that I hope you enjoy the second day of christmas!

A mountain of second thoughts ran through (y/n)'s head. She was now laying in her bed, eyes glued to the ceiling. What had she promised to do? To basically so whatever Malfoy wanted for 2 weeks. It had been a great offer at the time, but running around with the handsome Slytherin and playing out every sexual fantasy he's ever had? Ok, it wasn't the worst offer, but... what if he asked her to do something she wouldn't want. "You're out, I'll continue with someone else for the rest of the days". (y/n) nodded to herself. She would see, and then make up her mind. Yesterday had been amazing and she had only been touched By his skillful fingers. Even the memory got (y/n) hot and bothered. So, she got up and left for dinner in the Great Hall to distract herself from her thoughts.

She sat with the golden trio again, not bothering to even try sitting next to Malfoy and his gang.

"Did you hear them?" Hermione asked.

"Who?" Harry said, confused. 

"Cho Chang and Lavender Brown heard moans in the 2nd floor corridor last evening. Someone was chanting Malfoy's name" (y/n) went red instantly. She wanted to keep their little adventures secret. At least for now.

"When did you hop onto the gossip train, 'mione?" (y/n) asked trying to naturally change the subject. 

(y/n) took a quick look at Malfoy, who was staring at her, grey eyes lustfully going through every bit of her body. (y/n) slightly shook her head. He shouldn't be doing this infront of everyone, not when rumours were flying all over the castle about the "Malfoy girl".

"(y/n)!" Hermione elevated her volume, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" 

"Are you ok? You seem a bit... distracted" Harry said, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm... I'm ok" (y/n) flashed her beautiful, confident smile, and stuffed some more food into her mouth. This was going to be a lot more difficult than she had thought.

+++

8pm, 2nd floor corridor

 

(y/n) had arrived early, trying to contain her excitment. She had to walk past a very suspicious looking Filch, hoping that he didn't follow her. It was almost curfew after all. The clock chimed at 8pm, Mal-- Draco was no where to be seen. 8.01pm. No Draco. 8.03pm. No Draco. 8.05pm. No Draco. Had he forgotten? 8.10pm. No Malfoy. She had changed back, thinking that he had pranked her. Just used her to practise his fingering skills. He was probably doing that to someone else at a different corridor.

At 8.15pm the sun had gone down. No sign of Malfoy. At 8.22pm though, a person was approaching her, (y/n) couldn't tell who it was, just a sihlouette. But when another crature's sihlouette popped into view, (y/n) knew she was in trouble. The other sihlouette was one of a cat. (y/n) accepted her defeat and walked towards Mrs. Norris and Mr. Filch, annoyed expression on her otherwise pretty face.

"Told you girl..." It took a second for (y/n) to realize he was talking to Mrs. Norris and not her. "You're going straight to detention, Miss (y/l/n). Follow me..." he started muttering to himself something about students always screwing up his days, not letting him rest. (y/n) obliged following him for a couple of minutes. It wasn't horrible, Malfoy had just lied to her and now she had to serve some detention for her stupidity. On some level (y/n) though she actually deserved it.

It didn't take long for them to reach Filch's office. He opened the door and let (y/n) in to the small space, filled top to bottom with paperwork, whilst some chains hung down from the ceiling decorating the wall. To (y/n)'s suprise, Malfoy was sitting infront of Filch's desk, turned towards the door, where she entered. His mouth turned into a cunning smirk. 

"Oh" said (y/n), realizing the situation. So this was why he wasn't there. (y/n) sat onto the chair that was next to Malfoy's.

"I have work to do. I'll lock you both in for an hour. I'll let you out after and both of you lose 15 points"

"Yes, sir" Malfoy said, amused. 

Filch shut the door, and the couple could hear the keys locking them in. 

"This explains a lot" (y/n) said, a little laughter leaving her lips.

"Does it?" Malfoy's hand hand made its way to her thigh, moving it up and down, silently caressing the body part.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you really think I would get detention over walking around after curfew? And how do you think Filch found you? Seriously (y/n). You think too low of me"

"Let me see the list"

Draco shook his head, leaned in and attacked (y/n)'s neck and her jawline and her earlobe trying to find her sweet spot, making sure to leave a trail.

"Ah, Draco, everyne will see" between his lovebites he anwered: "That's the point baby. I want everyone to see what I did to you" (y/n) started to feel herself dampen in her knickers.

"Talk to me, Draco." She muttered out wanting to hear his voice all over. Her hands had started moving over his chest, but she grew tired of the lack of skin exposed. She started to unbutton his shirt, taking her time, making sure not to pop any of the buttons off. Finally, Draco shrugged the fabric off of his shoulders, leaving him bare chested. 

"Tell me what you want to do to me, Draco" she lowered herself, this time starting to create her own little suveneir on Draco's neck, making sure that a collar wouldn't hide the bruise she left behind. She started moving down, leaving a trail of saliva and bruises behind. She brushed her lips against his hardened right nipple before taking it in, sucking on it and playing with it with her tongue.

"I... I will fuck your brains out... right here on this desk I'll make you cum hard" (y/n) noticed the growing tent in his sweatpants, she couldn't but moan in response of the sight.

"I will leave you... ah... begging for more... wanting for tomorrow to come quick so you can feel my big cock inside of you again... you will want to scream my name again baby, because nothing compares to the way I fuck you" His hands had found the hem of her shirt, and he roughly took it off and threw it on the floor, not caring where. They were still sitting down on their own chairs, but they had both turned toward one another, legs bumping in to each other. Draco unclasped her bra skillfully with one hand and exposed her to the office. He let out a small moan before going in with his mouth. (y/n) moaned loudly at the sudden feeling.

He licked, sucked and bit whilst massaging the other breast with his other hand. When both of the nipples were hard as rock he became satisfies with his work. "God, you're so hot" He straightened himself, and for the first time today, crashed his lips onto hers. It was rough, filled with lust as their tongues fought for dominance that Draco eventually got. Draco's hands started to make their way down from her breasts to the hem of her skirt, teasing By not properlly touching her. (y/n) groaned in frustration. Draco smirked in response. (y/n) started trying to take Draco's sweatpants down, but her action was stopped By Draco himself. He backed out, staring at her (y/e/c) eyes. 

"Don't stop I haven't cum yet" she whined, moving her hands along his muscular chest, pale skin decorated with a trail of purple bruises.

"And I haven't fucked you yet. On the table" he commanded, standing up with her.

She hopped on Filch's paper filled table her ass just halfway on it. She spread her legs, a wanting gaze staring at the big bulge in his trousers. Draco laughed.

"You want it that much?"

"Just look how wet I'm for you, Draco" She lifted up her skirt so that he could see the dark spot (more like an area) in her white panties. He laughed at  her, taking a step towards her.

"Tell me how much you want it babe" his hand started taking off her skirt with her knickers, and he threw them on top of their other clothing. She was now completely exposed for him.

"I want it so bad, Draco. So bad. I'm acking for you, you don't even need to prep me" she said, voice whiny out of the lack of touch. He was satisfied, not wanting to tease too much, he would do that on a later date. He dropped his pants together with his boxers down to his ankles and stepped out of them. The sight of his naked body was magnificent. He was big alright. 

He positioned himself between (y/n)'s legs, the rest of her body laying on top of Filch's paperwork. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could have better Access. He teased first, rubbing her clit slightly with his middle and index finger, making her a moaning mess.

"Please, just fuck me Draco, I want to cum on your dick" he obliged. 

He entered slowly, making sure not to hurt her too much as his huge cock stretched her out. 

"Oh my god, Draco. You're so big...AH! Right there baby, plea--" he had found her g-spot, now hitting it with every time he moved back into her. He elevated his speed, leaning over her more, and took one of her breasts into his mouth to not start screaming himself.

"I'm getting closeee... AAH!"

"Me too, babyy"

With a few more thrusts they were both undone, (y/n) screaming Draco's name as she came hard, whilst Draco groaned and came inside her. Thankfully, she had used a compraceptive charm on herself before leaving to meet with him.

They laid there on top of each other, on top of a mountain of paperwork for a moment, before realizing that Filch wuould be back any minute. With woobly legs they were able to put their clothes back on before Filch opened the door again.

"Get out to your dorms!" He said. 

They left, leaving the scuib behind. When they turned the corner, Draco took (y/n)'s hand, interlocking their fingers. (y/n) wasn't expecting such romance from the Slytherin Prince. 

"I want to see the list" she said, breaking the comfortable silence. 

"No can do. That one is for my eyes only and for you to experience. Everyday is a surprise that's why it's so fun"

She shook her head in dissapointment, but decided to leave the subject.

"You don't mind if people know?" she asked instead.

"No, I don't. You're smart, beautiful and an amazing fuck. There's nothing there that I would want to hide"

"What are we exaclty? in your opinion?"

"At the moment, friends with benefits"

"And after the 12 days?" Malfoy smirked, as they came up to the (y/h) door. 

"We'll see where we are then" he answered and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"You sure you don't want to come in for another round?" He laughed, but shook his head.

"I have to preapare for tomorrow, babe. Trust me, you'll love it"

"Can't wait."


	3. Third Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is getting crazy with the amount of hits! Thank you everyone who's taking the time to read this, I'm certainly enjoying writing it!

(Y/N) was feeling a lot more confident about herself compared to the previous two days. Throughout the following day, she had to wear a scarf everywhere she went, to cover up the pruple lovebites going from the base of her ear to god-knows-how-low. Malfoy wasn't as secretive; he walked into the Great hall with a black button-up and his hickey were clearly visible for everyone to see. Everyone also concluded that the rumours thus have to be true. The whole castle, though most of the students were home spending holidays with families, seemed to be roaming about the rumours. To (Y/N)'s luck, no one seemed to throw her name in to the mix. 

Lavender Brown though, having been nicknamed the rumour queen, was growing impatient (and jelaous) over the identity of the 'Malfoy girl'. She ended approaching the issue from a different angle. During dinner, she had walked up to him, and talked with a volume so that the whole Hall could hear her. And everyone did turn towards the two, out of pure curiosity.

"Who is it? Hm? The mystery girl, the one you sleep with everyday? It's driving this Place crazy so just tell us who it is and we'll let you shag in peace" 

They were both stood up. Malfoy snickred, shook his head and tried to pass her. Codeword tried. She blocked him By stepping in front of her. 

"The name, Malfoy"

"If my girl wants privacy over the matter, I'll give her privacy, alright?"

"C'mon that's bullshite, we all know you want to brag. Go on. Do tell. Who's the lucky girl"

"Brown. Out of my way" His eyes went dark, and his jaw clenched. ((Y/N) couldn't help but find that extremely sexy) He took another step to be blocked again By the curly haired girl.

"A hint. Give us a hint. Everyone loves a mystery" she flaunted her smile, trying to keep her crown as the queen of gossip. Draco rolled his eyes and quickly met with (Y/N)'s nervous ones.

"Fine" 

'shit' (Y/N) thought.

"What makes you think that the list is even real?"

"Goyle talks just to get a good snog. The moans in the corridor. The lovebite on your neck?"

"If I have a lovebite, do you think I left my woman clean?" with that he walked away, hoping that he was vague enough, but specific enough not to get anymore attenttion. 

(Y/N)'s face was red, as the golden trio who ate dinner with her started to think. Hermione looked at (Y/N), and in no time, her eyes widened. 

"I... I got to go. I'll talk to you later? 'Mione?" (Y/N) blurted out and stood up quickly.

"Can I talk to you? In Private?"

"Umm... sure. Now?"

"I'll walk with you. See you boys" Ron and Harry didn't really have time to react before both of the girls were gone. Hermione started talking very quickly right when they closed the Great Hall's doors behind them.

"What in Merlin's beard are you thinking? Shagging Malfoy? Are you serious, you can't go around the school just--"

"'Mione don't worry about that part. I need your word that you won't tell anyone. Walls have ears around here and I'm not ready to come out as the slut Malfoy shags every night... in questionable... manner. I don't care, I'll tell you everything about everything. I'll do your research for you. Just don't tell anyone, ok?" (Y/N) pleeded. 

Hermione had a conserned look on her face. "Ok. But promise me you'll be safe in all this. You shouldn't trust him"

+++

(Y/N) was alone in her dorm the clock showing the time 7:30pm. She was glad that all her flatmates had gone home, or else she would be found everynight, touching herself and moaning out a certain name. She had some butterflies in her stomach, but was feeling a lot more confident today for some reason. Maybe she just was well fucked. She definitely looked like it.

An owl that (Y/N) didn't recognize flew to the windowsill, with a package. (Y/N) walked to the window, opened it and took the package to her hands, gave the owl a quick pet before it flew again to the snow storm. She closed the window and sat down to her bed, curiosity peeking.

She untangled the string holding the package together and opened the lid. Inside was an old flip-phone, and a note. The note read:

_Change of plans. I had this one planned for day 7, but I have swarm of people guarding my door threatening to follow me._

_I think you are familiar with the teliphone._ (she was, she was raised By a muggleborn mother who made sure she knew everything about the outside world)  
_It has my number saved on it. Give me a call. I'll make you come hard._

_Yours, Draco._

She was intrigued By the offer. She cast a couple of silencing charms on her room, just in case someone happened to walk By her dorm room. Before laying down onto her bed, she stripped down to her underwear and opened the flip phone. It took her a moment to remember how to use the devise, why couldn't've gotten the newest iPhone? There's was only one number saved, under the name "My Prince". (Y/N) laughingly rolled her eyes and pressed to call the numer. She bit her lip in nervousness.

"Hello?" the familiar voice responded quickly.

"Hi there,  _my prince_ " she said sarcastically. She heard laughter from the other side of the line. She smiled too. "Hard day, huh?"

"Yeah, well I know a couple of ways you, my princess, can make it a lot better?"

"Before we go into that... I wanted to thank you... for what you did in the Great Hall. Not telling. About me, I mean"

"I... Truthfully I want to tell. Without all that bullshite I would be licking your pussy By now" an audible gasp left (Y/N)'s lips.

"You haven't done that to me before"

"That was the plan today. I think it's been moved though... or replaced"

"I'll suck your dick for it"

"Yeah? Anything else you would do to get my tongue on your clit?" She moaned at his changed voice, now a lot more lower and sultry.

"Anal is the only thing I don't do baby. You have no idea, having a guy suck me off is my favourite"

"I bet you'll like me when I do that to you" 

(Y/N) had moved her hand under her knickers now slowly massagin her clit, that had already been lubed up By her excitement.

"What are you wearing Draco?"

"Nothing, You?"

"aah, you're so sexy baby... I'm wearing my black lazy thong and a matching push-up bra... ahh, babe I have my finger all over my clit and it feels so goood"

"Oh, babe my cock is so ready and hard for you"

"Yeah, I want that cock of yours, it's so nice and big, it touches where no man has ever reached before it's amazing... oh, Draco I want you here fucking me right now"

"Put two fingers in for me (Y/N). Pump them in and out nice and slow for me now..." (Y/N) moaned loader, enjoying the feeling she was giving herself.

"AH, Draco that feels so good.. tell me what to do babyhh"

"Take your fingers out and start massaging your clit... Rough. Do it fast. Make it feel like your fingers are a fucking vibrator, baby... tell me when your close"

"AAHH... DRACO! Oooh, yes, right there baby... That's OH! I'm about to--"

"Stop. Now." (Y/N) stopped touching herself, her body hating her for it. She was twitching, her hips trying to find something to rub against. 

"AH, BABY! I need to cum, baby tell me to cum"

"You want to come baby?"

"Yeahhhh, Draco... tell me. just tell me"

"You know, I'm so hard for you right now, my dick wants to be inside of you so bad. My hand is so slowly going up and down, my cock is dripping, baby. All for you"

"Ah, Draco stop... Stop teasing, just let me cum" She had to clench her hand into a fist full of her sheets not to throw it straight on to her clit and finish herself off.

"How muh do you want to come (Y/N)?"

"So much, baby I need you. I need you to fuck me and let me cum like you promised"

"Touch. Slowly. Put three fingers in." She did so extremely quickly.

"AAAH, Draco. Yes, yes, YES!"

"Stop."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!" She groaned in frustration. "Baby, stop with the edging let  me come"

"Tell me how much you want his dick (Y/N). Beg for it" She had never liked the idea of begging for release, but she was in agony. She had never been edged like this.

"Oh, please baby. PLEASE. I'll suck you off, I'll do anything for you, just PLEASE let me come baby" There was a second of silence. She could almost hear him smirk in between the fapping sounds.

"Rub your clit for me baby" She did.

"Cum for me (Y/N). Come for me." And she did. Furiously her body twitched multiple times in the amount of pleasure weaving through her whole body as she came hard. She could hear Draco moaning and groaning her name on the other line, clearly finishing his session himself. It took over half a minute for (Y/N) come down from her orgasm, and until she spoke to the phone again.

"You have a sweet mouth on you, Malfoy"

"Just wait when it's on your clit, (y/l/n)" he said, out of breath.


	4. Fourth Day of Christmas

Hermione was giving her weird looks all day long. (Y/N) apprechiated that her friend was being protective, but after the fisrt two hours it got old very quickly. She didn't need a person to guard her from Malfoy. Especially now when the 'Malfoy girl's' identity was still a secret. 

The castle was cold, but most of the students (most of the female-students) had left their scarves in their common rooms. Since Malfoy had told everyone that his girl's neck would be marked, everyone flaunted theirs. (Y/N) wore her scarf everywhere, eventhough the bruises from two nights ago had started to fade. No one would examine her neck. Lavender Brown had gone around making a list of people who had hickeys on their necks; they weren't too rare, especially since there were no classes. She hadn't checked (Y/N) neck, thankfully. Whenever they would meet at a corridor, she woud fake a cough, reasoning her need for the piece of (your house coloured) clothing. 

Everyone had gathered up for Lunch, This time (Y/N) was eating alone, since the golden trio had been occupied in the library. For Malfoy's dismay, Lavender had sat right accross from her not afraid to use her 'outside voice'. Her back was to (Y/N), giving her a nice opportunity to study Malfoy's expressions without seeming too eager about the rumours. Cho Chang sat By her.

"Didn't I give you a clear enough answer yesterday, Brown?" 

"I think you gave up. You didn't leave your room yesterday"

"One of your guard dogs tell you that?"

"I have people giving me info inside the Slytherin house, Malfoy"

"Why are you treating this like a murder mystery, Brown? Can't you keep your hand off of my fucking sex life? People will think you a mudblood"

"Cho, skrap every muggleborn off the list" she said with a smile on her face. "and every half-blood"

Malfoy chuckled to himself and gace (Y/N) a knowing look; she was a half-blood. And he couldn't've cared less. (Y/N) smiled back, happy to see her name off the list, if she even was on it to begin with. People didn't often notice her. (Y/N) didn't know what to think of that thought.

"Spill the name Malfoy"

"Get lost, Brown"

"I don't think you understand Malfoy. I like to know everything, why else would I be so good at Divination?"

"Then why don't you stare at that magic ball of yours and find the answer there?"

"I want to know which one of my friends is lying to me"

"Why are you so sure that it's one of them?"

"Because if it's not you're fucking a toad. Everyone else is unfuckable. Even By your standards"

Malfoy's jaw cletched as his open hands turned into fists. (Y/N) had stood up, slightly teary eyed. She knew she wasn't very popular, or that many people didn't know who she was... but a toad? Unfuckable? She stepped over the bench, Malfoy saw. His eyes went from anger to concern, from hate to... love? Lavender noticed, and turned to see (Y/N) start to walk towards the Hall's entrace.

"Oi, (Y/L/N)!" She shouted as she stood up. (Y/N) stopped and turned around, she knew that everyone could see that she was upset. Malfoy stood up.

"Leave her alone, Brown" he warned. She flashed a smile to Malfoy and then turned back to (Y/N), looking at her up and down with her eyes.

"Nice scarf" She sat down, laughing with most of the peole in the Hall.

(Y/N) shook her head, turned back around and walked double speed out of the Hall. When she exited, Malfoy hexed Lavender to throw up slugs, and quickly ran after her. People had stopped laughing,

(Y/N) didn't know which way to go, she just wanted to find a Place for herself to cry and get herself togehter. She found herself in a familiar deadend, the same Place where she and Malfoy had... that was not smething she should be thinking right now. She leaned her forhead against the corner of the stone walls, wanting to go through them. She heard footsteps behind her. She thought it to be one of Lavender's guard dogs, ready to make fun of her or hex her.

"Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE" she shouted with her shaky voice.

"It's not 8pm yet, you know" the familiar voice behind her said. She turned to face him, though she was looking firmly at the ground. Draco came up to her, and put his arms around her in a gentle hug. (Y/N) didn't hug back, but buried her face into the croock of Draco's neck, wetting his collar with her tears. "If you wanted to fuck me earlier, you should've just told me"

(Y/N) let out a slight giggle at the ridicolous joke. "Wait, what was that? Did I get a laugh?" He said. He moved his arms from around her to take her hands with his. His captivating gray eyes were percing through her (y/e/c) ones. 

"Fuck the Brown girl, alright? Fuck her"

"Why did you choose me?" (Y/N) quickly asked, worried that she would get an answer she wouldn't like.

"Because you were the prettiest toad I could find" he winked, (Y/N) gave him a little punch to the arm, but laughed with him. "Seriously there was no choosing. I mean look at you. Nay guy would be happy to tap that" He wiped away her tears with his thumb, leaving his hand rest against her cheek.

"So, you just want to fuck me?"

"Also... I find you interesting--"

"Interesting?"

"Intelligent, fucking gorgeous and..." he broke the eye contact, finding it hard to open up to her.

"And?" 

"You seemed like a girl who wouldn't judge me. For my family"

"I don't see the reason why I should judge you. Your father is a  bad person, but that doesn't correlate to you" Malfoy's eyes moved to (Y/N)'s lips. 

"Can I kiss you?"

"Like you need to ask"

Their lips met, molded together. There was no tongue, it was sweet, gentle and caring. A way of saying that they wanted to be with eachother. They parted. 

"It's day 4" Draco said, twirling one of the loose strands of (Y/N)'s hair.

"And?" she said eyes narrowing as lust filled her gut. She let out a gasp. Draco had lifted her up, bridal style, and walked into an empty classroom right By the dead-end. Draco had some trouble closing the door, but managed somehow to close it and lock it. He laid (Y/N) to sit down on one of the desks, before making a couple of silencing charms and then turning his attention back to her. 

"Classroom sex? How original, Draco" (Y/N) said, spreading her legs so that he could see the Slytherin coloured lace thong underneath her skirt. 

"Remeber what I told you yesterday? The thing you wanted?" He asked and ever so slightly licked his lips. (Y/N) could feel her knickers dampen. 

"Yeah" she answered, souding more like a whine.

"I'll make you feel better, make you come, and then I'll carry you back to your bed. Today's all about pleasuring you baby. All you need to do is ask for it"

"Ask for it?"

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, (Y/N)" her chest was raising up and down more and more quickly as words left her lovers lips. 

"I... I want you to go down on me Draco. I want you to fuck me with your tongue. Can you do that for me Draco?"

He smirked. Within the second he was kissing her passionately, tongue looking for hers and finding it quickly. His right hand massaging her tits vigorously, while the other took off the infamous scarf and went up to her hair. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking hard.

"Draaacoh... don't leave a mark" He stopped, bringing his face to the same level as hers, and cupping her face with his hands.

"You don't need to feel ashamed about it, (Y/N)" sadness was staring to creep up his face, a look that (Y/N) didn't like.

"I just... don't leave a mark on my neck today. Please"

"I'll never do something that you don't want, (Y/N)" She leaned in so that her lips were right By his ear, whispering.

"I know other places that you can mark" she said seductively, and moved her hands so that she could take off her shirt. Draco smiled and crashed their lips together. The kiss started out gentle but within the minute worked up to a lustful mess. His hands had made their way to her back, unclasping her bra and exposing her to him. 

"Draco..." she moaned as he worked his fingers on her nipples making them hard for him. Her hands were working on his shirt, which she got rid of with his help. 

Draco landed a kiss in between (Y/N)'s tits, making his way lower and lower. Every once in a while he would stop in a Place and leave a mark, making sure that the spot could be easily covered with a piece of clothing. When he had reached the band of her skirt, she was a moaning mess, begging him to do what she had asked for. He, with her help, took her skirt and thong off. She scootched forward on the table, and spread her legs more, as he kneeled between her legs. 

He put his arms around her thighs, and leaned in not breaking eyecontact. Just before his mouth was about to make contact, he stopped, (Y/N) threw her head back in frustration, leaning on her elbows, and moaned.

"Please, Draco" He blew. Actually blew some hot air straight at her clit. The sentation was odd, but shit did it fee, good. He grinned, before licking from bottom to up. 

"AAH!"

He did the same again.

"OH MY GODDH-AH!"

He found her clit and started tapping at it with his tongue, creating the stimulation (Y/N) had craved. Her hand grabbed his hair, not having much control over her body. He started sucking the little nob, spitting on it a couple of times to lube it up more. He moved his head up and down slightly to make her scream louder. 

He moved his head lower to find her acking hole and pushed in the tip of his tongue.

"YES, Draco.. MMMH... right there just like that-AH, baby... I'm getting closeeeeh" she made out as Draco fucked her with his tongue. His right hand had come up, massaging her clit extremely fast crating a vibrating feeling. 

"I'm going to comee"

"Come for me babe" he said quickly before attacking her vagina again.

"DRACOOH! AAH! YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" She screamed as she came. Her body twitched, her hips had pushed up against Draco's skillful mouth. He licked her wet pussy like a lollipop and stood up. 

"That... was amazing... Dray" she said, completely out of breath.

"You'll do the same thing for me tomorrow, babe... and maybe a bit more" She let out a moan.

"No... let me do it now, baby. I know you're close and hard for me... C'mon swtich with me" She hopped off the table to stand, and took hold of Draco from his shoulders. She turned them around so that Draco's bum was now leaning agaist the table. She started unbuckling his belt.

"(Y/N)..." He let out biting his lips. (Y/N) took down his trousers and his boxers and let them pool at his ankles. His erection his his stomach instantly. She let out a lustful laugh, and went down to her knees. Draco took a hold of her hair, tucking on it ever so slightly. She in her turn, put her hand on his big erect member and pumped u and down whilst licking her lips seductively making sure she had eye contact with her lover. Draco grew unpatient and pushed his hips forward. (Y/N) laughed and leaned in.

She started By the base of the shaft moving up to the tip, whilst her hand was still jerking him off. She moved her lips back down the shaft moaning whilst doing it, sending vibrations through Draco's core. 

"C'mon baby, suck my dick" 

She made her way up his shaft again, but this time when she reached the tip, took it in. Draco moaned loudly at the sensation. She moved down, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could without gagging. She kept her hand sliding on the rest of his cock, the rest that she couldn't reach. She started moving up and down quicker, sucking as she went.

"(Y/N)! You're so good baby!" Draco groaned with his mouth constantly open, muscular chest moving at an increased speed. She tried going lower, which she did, but she was dissapointed that she couldn't take all of him. 

"I'm going to come baby" She took one last long suck and released his member with a pop, standing up continuing to work him with her hand. She kissed him roughly, though he won the competition over dominance. 

"C'mon Draco. Come for me" After a few more pumps, Draco's body froze as the white liquid shot out of his member on to his stomach. (Y/N) pumped his member a couple more times before releasing it completely. She dipped her index finger into the liquid and brought it to her mouth, licking the cum seductively off it. 

"It seems that you have to come up with new plans for tomorrow, Dray" He laughed and leaned in for a final, sweet kiss.

+++

Draco was walking (Y/N) back to her dorm after their little adventure. They walked hand in hand, as now their relationship had been outed. As they came up to the door, Draco stopped her for a moment.

"Since we're officially outed, I wanted to ask you..." His piercing eyes surprisingly met the floor.

"What is it?"

"I know it's a bit too early to call you my girlfriend, so... would you go out with me? There's a Hogsmead visit this weekend"

"Of course" Their eyes met, both of them smiling.

"Great. I promise you will love it. I've plans" (Y/N) eyebrow rose.

"What kind of plans?"

"You'll see on day 6."


	5. Fifth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of people reading this is ridiculous and I thank you all for giving kudos/leaving comments, it's lovely thank you!!!

(Y/N) was sitting on the very end of the (Y/H) table so that if she had to, she could make a quick escape. She wasn't wearing her scarf today, showing her hickey-free neck to the whole school. Eventhough that had given her more confidence, she couldn't shake the feeling that people thought her the school whore when they passed her. Something about everyone's stares made her feel... sad? Like she couldn't go back to her old sarcastic and confident self she was just 5 days ago. How could a person change so quickly?!

She was grateful that Lavender Brown and her gang hadn't noticed her walking in, but neither had Draco. It was the beginning of dinner and (Y/N) had started to regret her choice of seat. Everyone could see her sitting alone, right when they walked in. She heard a few laughs and a couple of cat calls. That's when Draco noticed her, and they made eyecontact. He licked his lips slightly, the action making (Y/N) shiver down to her core. Memories of yesterday started flooding in. To her surprise, Draco had gotten up, and was now making his way to her, a smile on his face. He sat opposite to her.

"How are you?" he simply asked. The idea of them being this public scared (Y/N) slightly. "Don't worry, (Y/N). I couldn't take the cat calls, people thinking that they can say whatever they want to my girl, it's ridiculous, you know?" A smile came over (Y/N), Draco's confidence gave back some of hers. 

"I'm doing ok, how are you?" she replied.

"I could be doing better" under the table, Draco's feet touched hers slightly before taking them to an odd foot hug. She laughed at the slightly awkward try in flirting.

"Why?"

"Who do you think, in the Slythering house, is the most handsome guy, after me of course?" he blurted out way too quickly 

"What now?"

"Who is the most handsome guy in Slytherin?" he asked again before adding, "excluding me"

"Why do you ask?"

"You'll find ou--"

"You're planning a threesome aren't you?" she said, almost as a whisper making sure that no one could hear them.

"Maybe" was his simple answer. She scoffed.

"Blaise Zabini 100%. If you drag in one of your minions you'll wank yourself off the rest of the days"

"My minions?"

"Grabbe or Goyle. Not touching them"

"Fair enogh. I'll let Zabini know"

"Wait they know?"

"Oh yeah. Why do you think the list became a rumour? You can't trust Slytherins. They put bets over who you would choose"

"That is so fucked up... Is this happening today?"

"Oh, no. It'll have to be a surprise, won't it? Today... I want to play with you" (Y/N) face turned into a questionmark, as the smirk on Draco's face grew wider. 

"Here" he took a small gift box out of his robes and put in on the table in the middle of them.

"I have prefect duty today. So... At 8, rather than going to our spot, I want you to put that in and take a walk"

"Take a walk? What if--"

"It's the holidays, (Y/N). Only one prefect a day has anything to do and Filch is on garden duty. Teachers are having a conference in Dubledore's office from 6 until midnight. The corridor's will be empty"

"How will I find you?"

"You task is to walk around. My task is to find you"

"And if you don't?"

"If you act anything like you did yesterday, I'll find you. Just remember to put that in, and don't touch yourself before I find you" he gestured at the box.

"Put it in?"

"You'll understand when you see it"

+++

(Y/H) Common Room, 8pm.

 

(Y/N) had made sure to wear cute lingerie. It would seem that she could be exposed in a quite public manner today, so at least her fashion sense was still there if her pride had to take a knock down. It seemed that her horniness had brought her confidence back. 

Before leaving for the 'walk' she opened the small box gifted to her By Draco. It had a small dildo inside of it, together with a part that would sit on top of her clit. (Y/N) believed that in the muggle world people would call that a "rabbit". It wasn't too difficult to insert, she had been already wet only thinking about the possible outcomes of todays session. She pulled her skirt back on, her dirty secret consealed from the world. She left her common room silently, making sure that no one could hear or see her.

Walking with a small dildo in you, isn't too easy. (Y/N) could feel it rubbing against her core in the perfect angle from time to time, during those times a slight moan would escape her lips. She continued on, unconsiously towards the oh-so-familiar dead end, not really knowing where to walk. She didn't want to be around Dumbledore's office or outside, so wandering around the corridors was her best bet.

Suddenly she felt something down in her core. The sensation had come as a surprise, she had to lean her hand against the wall, whilst the other hand went up to cover her moaning lips. The dildo had stretched deeper into her, and gained some girth in the process. It was now a standard sized, but not as big as Draco's own member. After the clearly magical toy had stopped, (Y/N) got herself up and continued walking forward, now her consentration completely on her acking clit, wanting more stimulation. She didn't dare to touch it, one of Draco's prders was for her not to touch herself, one that she was now not a fan of.

After about a minute more of walking, the dildo grew again. (Y/N) pushed her knees together whilst bending downwards, completely taken over By pleasure. She was only acking for the rabbit to do the same, but it hadn't moved. Her lips gave out a long moan, now echoing through the stone corridors. Oh. So that's how Draco was going to find her. She stragihtened herself up again, desperately trying to find her composure. She continued to walk on.

Another minute passed in agony, and this time the rabbit was vibrating. (Y/N) leaned her back against the wall, pushing her hips forward and up, trying to get more of the stimuli. The vibrations sent electricity down through her whole body. But quickly the vibrations changed into something much more natural. It felt like Draco's fingers were now n her clit, slowly circling it, playing with it.

"Oh my GOOOD" (Y/N) screamed when the rabbit pushed hard down on her core, sending her to the edge and right then, stopping completely.

"No... Noo... PLEASE" She whined, but didn't get any answer. She figured that Draco wouldn't let her come alone in the dark. She would have to find him. So After a moment, she pushed herself to move, heavily leaning against the wall while she did so, since every bit of movement rubbed her clit and made gasps and moans leave her mouth. 

The same happened too many times for her to remember during the next hour. The dildo had grown to the size of Draco's erection, it had pumped in and out of her, it had vibrated her core, fingered her clit, made her scream and moan. But no matter how many times she was sent to the edge By the toy, she wasn't given release. Everytime she had come close, the toy stopped. 

(Y/N) was now, out of breath, walking towards the Great Hall. She had to find a seat or her knees would give up. She was exhausted, and begging to come. She sat dow at the nearest table, not really caring which table it was. She looked at the enchanted night sky, smiling. It was peaceful. The Hall seemed a bit empty, but she was glad to be alone. She knew she would be alot more glader if Draco was here with her. She decided to rest for a moment and then continue walking. To her delight, that didn't happen.

"Well, look what I found" said the familiar voice. (Y/N) turned her head towards the main door, seeing the platinum blonde smiling next to his wand, which was in use as the lumos charm had given the room a lot more light.

"You are very loud, (Y/N)"

"Draco, you're ssuch an ass"

"I like the tease what can I say" he said, put the charm out and sat opposite to his lover.

"Would you just let me come?" 

He smirked.

"I don't think a prefect should do such a thing, Miss (Y/L/N). I think the faculty could see it as bribery"

"Mr. Malfoy I believe that you made a promise to make me come everytime"

"Indeed I did, love"

He brought his hands to the table, elbows leaning on the table as his hands cupped his face, making him look so ridiculously adorable.

"Draco, please? I'm exhausted"

He brought his hand away from his face, pointed his index and middle fingers to the air and started making circular motions. At the same moment, (Y/N) could feel the exact same motion on her clit. 

"AH, How... do you... do that?"

"Magic, baby... You want to come or do you want me to fuck you on this table"

"OOHH both baby"

He took his wand, moved it once in a shift motion and suddenly both of their clothes were gone. (Y/N) laughed in surprise.

"I wore cure lingerie for you!"

"Show me tomorrow. On the table"

(Y/N) climbed on the golden table, laying on top of it, like a roast ready to be devoured. Draco didn't move just looked at her. 

He reached over her, his hand goig straight for the dildo and taking it out. He replaced it with his own fingers, insterting three straight away. 

"You're so wet"

"AHH! babe, I'm already close"

He pumped his fingeres in and out wigorously, curling his fingers to tap on her g-spot rapidly. She came in an instant.

"DRACOOH! OHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as her whole body twitched violently. Draco, climbed over her, keeping her down By her shoulders and without warning slamming his erect cock inside of her, riding out her orgasm.

"Ho do you still manage to be so tight babe?" He groaned thrusting his huge member in and out of her at an incrased speed.

"Fuck, babe you're so big" She managed to answer, quickly feeling the familiar knot in the bottom of her stomach again. 

Draco grabbed her for her to sit up. "On all fours" he ordered, which she did quickly, bending back so that her ass would be more accessible and delicious looking for her lover. Draco inserted his member back into her vagina, groaning and grunting. 

"Spank my ass baby" (Y/N) requested. Draco slapped her bottom twice, the latter being the harder spank of the two. There was a clear handprint left on her right cheek. Draco started to slow down, keeping his hands on her hips, making sure to hit her g-spot every. single. time.

"Ah, (Y/N)! You're so good!"

"DRACO, I'm gonna cum again"

"FUCK, Yes (Y/N)!"

"Babyyyyyyh"

"I'm going to CUMMMMM"

"Me too babe"

With two more thrusts, they both came undone, crashing down on next to each other. They were both covered in sweat and cum, staring at the night sky.

"Holy shit" (Y/N) said, trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing"

"If you tease me like that tomorrow I will bite our dick off"

"If I tease you more I might be able to make you squirt"

"Ew"

"Some girls love it"

"Babe, please don't talk to me about your ex's after we've had sex, please"

"Noted" they both laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Why did you make the list?"

"Umm... it's tradition"

"Tradition"

"Yeah, a Malfoy thing"

"That's kind of gross"

"No, I decide the things we do, but it's all about just having fun with one girl, leading up to the 6th year's christmas. My dad said it celebrated young love"

They both smiled, laughed and finally kissed. 

"Tomorrow's out date" (Y/N) reminded and continued, "what should I wear?"

"The sluttiest lingerie you own. I don't really care what's on top of it" 

The echo of their giggles filled the Great Hall. 


	6. Sixth Day of Christmas

The couple was walking through Hogsmeade hand in hand. They had talked and laughed, students who passed them stared, judging. (Y/N) didn't let that bother her. The scruteny of other students was getting old, she didn't want to care and became closer and closer to that goal. But still, everytime a student would lock eyes with her, she was the one whose eyes averted, most often straight to the ground. As the Lavender Brown crew passed and threw in a couple comments. (Y/N) could make out a couple words; "slut", "whore" and so on. Draco let her hand go and turned to them, raising his voice in anger.

"You feel like spitting out toads again, Brown?! Shut your fucking mouth!" he shouted, the crew half ran further, scared of Draco's protective side.

"Thanks" (Y/N) blurred out and took hold of Draco's arm, wrapping hers around it.

"I'm sorry--"

"Did you date her?" (Y/N) asked, brains ticking. Draco's brows furrowed, puzzled By the sudden question. "Brown. I'm just trying to figure out her hatred towards me. If you two had a thing, it would make sense. Explain the blinded jelaousy" she explained. Draco let out a small laugh.

"I though you didn't want me to tell you about my ex's"

"No, no. You can tell if you want. Just not during or after sex. I mean, if we were going at it, you probably wouldn't want me throwing Harry Potter's name in to the mix"

"You had a thing with--"

"Yeah. Couple months, we kept it a secret. He's into the yongest Weasley nowdays" (Y/N) explained and quickly continued, "Spill."

"We had a one night stand two months back. Nothing special, just your regular thing--"

"Where?"

"What?"

"Where? Tell me, I'm interested" she said with a slight smirk on her lips, which didn't go unnoticed By Draco.

"Does that turn you on? Knowing where I shagged her?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Where was it"

"A broom closet. The closest one to the Quittich field. It was after a game."

"Let me guess. She jumped on you when you walked out of the match. You had lost the game so you were filled with adrenaline, so you just decided to have a spontaneous fuck because no one else had offered? I mean, Lavender Brown, Draco?"

"Says the one who shagged Potter"

"Yeah... he was pretty damn good at it too" the last part, she said teasingly, almost as a challenge. "He would go on and on, really. Like it took him ages, and everytime he thrusted into me he would always make sure to hit my g-spot. But it wasn't his dick that was the magic, no. Yours is far more superior, if I'm being totally honest, BUT. His fingers. They were the stars of the show"

Draco's eyes filled with lust and anger, instantly turning (Y/N) on with just one look. 

"Tell me what did you do with Lavender... in detail" she quickly realized that they were on their way to the three broomsticks. Not far from the bar.

"She wasn't any good. Basically just stood there, didn't do anything. Just moaned. Her hands were stuck to my hips, and her head leaned back to the wall. Really, one of the worst I've had" he said bluntly to (Y/N) dissapointment. She was expecting something a lot more dirty, something that would remind her of his voice when they had talked over the phone.

They came to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks, Draco opened the door for her, and they stepped in. The pub was reasonably empty, only a couple groups of students, but no teachers. Draco looked at the bartender with a questionable face, and the wizard nodded in return. He smiled to the wizards answer. Draco ordered 2 butterbeers, and they walked together to the furtest corner of the bar. (Y/N) took her jacket off, noting that no one had paid much attention to them, and when they sat, no one was looking at her. Thank God. Draco sat next to her, placing one of the butterbeers in front of her.

"Thank you for offering"

"It wouldn't be a date if I didn't now, would it?" He said and took off his scarf and jacket, letting them comfortably rest behind his back.

"In the muggle world it's getting more rare. Dates tend to split the bill"

"Gentlemen must be rare then"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call you a gentleman, Draco Malfoy" she said followed By a wink as she took a couple of sips of her butterbeer.

"Tell me one thing that I've done today that is not gentleman-like" he challenged, proud of his manners. 

(Y/N) smirked, and took a quick look around making sure that no one was watching them. She was now thankful that there was a huge tablecloth, going all the way down to the floor, so that no one could see what her hands were doing behind it. She took her right hand (the one closest to Draco) and silently placed it straight on his crotch, cupping his half hardened member. She turned her face to face him properly. She had a wicked smile on her face, whilst Draco's was one of surprise. She lowered her volume to a whisper.

"Don't think for one second that I didn't notice you getting hard when I talked about Harry outside. Quite ungentleman-like, don't you think? Getting hard for your date on your first date? Hmm?"

Draco's eyes were back at lust and anger as Harry's name left (Y/N)'s lips.  _He's jelaous_ was the thought that went through (Y/N)'s head. She took her hand off Draco's hardness and grabbed her drink, taking a couple more sips, glass now half empty.

Draco, stared at her, for a moment, before he scooted very close to her, to the point where she was almost in his lap. She put her drink down, and turned to Draco, confused. He's lips leaned in, so that they hovered above her ear.

"I bet that I can do better than that dumfounded Potter that you like to talk about so much" (Y/N) let out a small laugh together with a whimper. 

Draco's hand made it's way to her jeans' button and zipper. At that moment, she slapped his hand away.

"Not here, Draco, everyone can see" he flashed a sly smirk.

"Let me show you." He simply said before screaming so loud (Y/N) could see veins popping up his neck: "I'M GOING TO FINGER THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HER!!!!" (Y/N) gasped in horror, her face turning red instantly. 

But... no one looked. Everyone was continuing with their thing."

"Remember when I said this was a tradition? The wizard behind the counter has given a booth to a Malfoy, where whatever you do inside that table, no one can hear or see you."

"Oh." was the only thing (Y/N) could manage to say. She was still recovering from the embarassment. She took a couple seconds, before she turned back to Draco.

 

"You said you could do better than Potter" she said, her voice now back to its flirty self.

"Yeah"

"Prove it"

Draco's hand went back to her jeans, opening the top button and taking the zipper down. His other hand reached to turn (Y/N) head more towards him so he could have better Access to kiss her. Their lips crashed together, molding into each other. Tongues danced together as they tried to explore each others' mouths fully. They parted quickly, only to catch their breath from the steamy kiss.

His lips attached themselves to her neck, desperately nibbling on the delicate skin. He sucked hard, trying to leave a more visible mark behind. He parted with her, (Y/N) sad of the lack of contact. He moved to the corner of the large sofa, which seemed to grow into a... sofa bed? it became more wide, giving them more space. Draco sat up, leaning against the wall as is legs were spread infront of him. 

"Come here. Sit in front of me" She moved, turning his back to Draco, sitting comfotably between his legs. She could feel his growing bulge on her back. She grinded against it slightly only to be met with Draco grabbing her shoulders and hissing.

"Don't do that, baby, today I expose you" (Y/N) loved that side of Draco. The way he made sure she, above all else, was pleasured whilst his fantasies came true.

"Take your jeans off for me" he hissed to her ear. She did, throwing them to the tailend of the sofa. She was now, only wearing her lazy black thong on her lower half. 

The bell of the door rang as a group of Proffessors walked in. Snape, McGonagall, Hootch and Flitwick all together smiling at each other. (Y/N) froze, trying to remember that they couldn't see her.

"That's right, baby I'm doing this to you infront of them... you'll scream and shout and they have no idea what a dirty girl you're being right infront of them" Draco whispered, sending chills down (Y/N)'s spine. His voice was the best asmr she had ever heard.

One of his hands kneaded her left breast through her t-shirt and bra, whilst the other made its way to cup her womanhood. She let out a soft moan. 

"I like these knickers... so pretty on you... but I would like it better if they were off of you" 

(Y/N) quickly scooted around to take her thong off, excited. She was about to throw it before Draco snatched them from her hands. 

"I'm going to keep those, love" (Y/N) leaned her back against him as he started to play with her sensitive clit. 

With his middlefinger he pressed on the knob slightly, teasing. She let out a gasp. Draco started cirling it, adding more pressure, moving his hand back and forth, working her with just the one finger. He dipped his finger inside her acking hole, but took it out, the tip now covered in her wetness. Using that as lube, he continued to work around her, separating his fingers and moving them forcefully against her core. 

"UMMH, Draco, that's... oh! so good... AAAH! Can you OH! taaalk... dirty tooo me.... PLEASE" she whimpered out as his fingers worked on her clit. 

"Oh, look at that who's a dirty girl" he started as he pushed one finger into her wetness, working it dreadfully slowly as he spoke.

"You look so good, baby. You know, when the 12 days end I'm still going to fuck you. Every. Single. Day. You like that? You like having my finger deep in your wet pussy?"

"YEAH" was the quick response that she could mutter out. He added a finger, she moaned loudly. The tow fingers were now pumping in and out, in and out whilst his palm was rubbing against her clit. He scissored his fingers, streching her out deliciously and she squirmed under his touch.

"Yeah, you're a dirty girl, a right slut you are. But you are MY slut, hear that? Yeah, I'm going to fuck you so hard that Potter's name will never leave your lips again. You're so wet for me baby, all for me, look at this babe" he took out his fingers, coated in her juices. He brought them up to her face, she could only stare, letting out a small smile as she tried to catch her breath.

"All for you Draco" she said lazily, and licked his fingers clean.

"You're so hot babe" he grunted, and put his fingers to her core again, rubbing against her clit, starting to beg for release.

"Baby, you're gonna make me cum" she whimpered between moans. He quickly took his fingers off her.

"Oh no, (Y/N). Remeber what I talked to you about yesterday? I'm going to do that to you today" he laid out his riddle, (Y/N) didn't have the time or memory to think what he mentioned yesterday, before his fingers were inside of her again. Two fingers were gently working in her, but then he curled them up, hitting her g-spot. 

"Oh my God, Draco" 

They tapped against it, hitting it, hitting it, hitting it again and again. (Y/N) could feel a knot forming in her stomach. She opened her eyes, looking at the pub, no one giving them any attention. She was there, laid out, legs spread for anyone to see. But she wasn't just anyone's. She was Draco Malfoy's.

The tapping stopped, and changed into a very forceful up and down movement. It was rough and it was quick. 

"Yeah, you feel that baby? You're gonna cum for me, are ya?" he growled, trying to keep the pace somewhat costant. 

"YES! OH MY GODS MERLIN YES! DRAY... DRACOOOOH" she screamed. The sentation was amazing and foreign. Suddenly she was met By the urge to pee, or something similar to that. Whatever it was it had to be freed.

Draco's fingers worked hard, and then quickly came out and started rubbing violently on (Y/N) clit. In an instant, she came and squirted, her juices flying onto the sofa and her thighs. 

"Holy shit" she said out of breath, stunned By the act.

"Told you, you would love it" Draco said, proud. (Y/N) shifted, turning so that she was facing the table again. Draco licked his fingers clean. 

"Put your jeans on" he said, before turning to sit next to his lover. The sofa started to shift back to its original state. 

(Y/N) turned to Draco, quickly giving him a gentle kiss, which was about to turn more heated before he broke the kiss. 

"That must mean you liked it?"

"That was... just... fantastic" she said, trying to find words to describe an orgasm that was one of the best she had ever had. She grabbed her jeans, going commando as Draco had stolen her fauvorite thong.

"Better than Potter?" he asked, lifting his brow, a knowing smirk on his lips. (Y/N) zipped up her jeans.

"Much better than Potter" was her simple answer. Draco leaned in to kiss her  ~~his dumb smirk decorating his face.~~

This was  a damn good first date.


	7. Seventh Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, it's been a while I just moved so that ate up all off my time. During that time though over a 1200 hits? Excuse me when did this happen, amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and I hope you'll like the 7th day of this little adventure.

(Y/N) was sitting in the Great Hall with Hermione having dinner. Ron and Harry had left already, hurrying to Quittich practice. Hermione had started with the questions straight when the boys had left.

"How's the thing with Malfoy?" She had asked curious over their mysterious relationship that was now public, even though they weren't even official yet.

"It's going great"

"You look well shagged"

"Hermione!"

"'Mione... I... It's more than just shameless sex. I mean, yesterday was  _a date_. Well, we did end up shagging but he wanted to ask me out because he thought that it's too soon to call me his girlfriend. Don't you think that's sweet? Like, he didn't need to do that, right? I've already said yes to sleep with him 12 times if he didn't have any... feelings why would he ask me out?"

"To keep you happy, (Y/N). If he wouldn't do that after a week of shagging wouldn't you be mad?"

"No... because... in the end that's why we're there, seeing each other every day. To shag. It's never romantic, hell, I don't think we've ever done it on an actual bed. I would be happy to just shag him for 12 days and leave. But--"

"Maybe he saw that you started to like him, and if he didn't ask you out you would become frustrated with him and not go through with all of this. (Y/N) I just want to make sure that you're not going to get hurt because of his hormonal sex cravings."

(Y/N) nodded, eyes now down, thinking. What if Hermione was right? It had been only 6 days. A week today. He might be just fucking with her, playing with her emotions. She would ask him today.

+++

Eight o'clock rolled around and (Y/N) was waiting for Malfoy at their corridor. He showed up, for once on time. He had a smirk on his face as he came closer to (Y/N).

"Hey" he said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What's today?" she asked, curious. 

"Something I think you will like a bit more" he answered, took her hand and started walking towards their destination. (Y/N) leaned against him slightly as they walked, craving his touch and presence. 

"Is everything ok?" He asked slightly odded out By the gesture.

"I'm just... I had a talk with Hermione"

"And?"

"She think that you took me on a date just because... um..."

"Because if I didn't you would stop shagging me?" he's apparently a mind reader.

"Yeah."

"Of course she did"

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you?"

"I'm a filthy Slytherin, a Gryffindor like her would think that"

"Did you, Draco?" She had stopped, conserned. "Because I'd rather know now, and keep this thing just sex for the next 5 days and move on if you want that"

"No, (Y/N). Why are (Y/H)'s so stubborn?"

"Which is it?"

"I like you, ok?!" he blurted out, a bit too aggressively. "I think you're great and all those positive adjectives that Granger knows. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a bit nervous, no, scared when I think about us after the 12 days. You're half-blood, my family doesn't approve of that."

"So? Which is it?"

"I can't tell you right now. But please, give me... a bit more time, couple more days and I'll figure my head out, talk to my fucking parents if I need to. There are things that... might prevent from us happening"

"Like what?"

"Like my dad. If he hears that I... care for--"

"A mere blood-traitor half-blood"

"He might come after us. After you. Make me marry"

"Excuse me?"

"Arranged marriages among pure-blood families aren't... uncommon."

"Ok... I'll give you time, Draco. But just... I don't want to get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you, (Y/N)"

He leaned in and their lips gently molded into each other. (Y/N) relaxed under Draco's touch, as his hands came up to cup her face. They parted.

"So, where are we going today?" (Y/N) said, smirking.

Draco took her hand, and turned one more corner. A blank wall stood infront of them, but quickly, a door appeared in front of them. 

"The Room of Requirement?" (Y/N) asked, snickering. It was one of those places among the Astronomy Towers that people liked to... do stuff in.

The couple walked in to the room. It was fairly small, the wallpaper was emerald and black, in the middle of the room stood a big queen sized bed, whilst on the other side of the room a fire Place was lighting the room.

"Wow" was the only thing that came out of (Y/N) mouth.

"I dawned on me that we haven't shagged in an actual bed"

"Yeah, because  _someone_ likes to finger me on tables and against wallsamong other places" Malfoy wheezed.

"As if you don't like it"

He lifted (Y/N) up bridal style, and carried her over to the bed. 

"I do apprechiate that you're being romantic" she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I thought it would keep you happy so that I can keep shagging you" (Y/N) laughed at the ridiculous comment.

Draco laid her on the bed, but stayed and hovered on top of her.

"You're really beautiful (Y/N), you know that right?" (Y/N) blushed and pushed herself so that her head was on a pillow. Draco crawled to her. One of his hands cupped her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her passionately. Immidiately he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which (Y/N) gave to him. Their tongues danced together, wanting to have as much as possible. 

Draco was the one who parted the kiss, and his hands went to (Y/N)'s shirt's hem and took it off with ease. (Y/N)'s hands did the same to his shirt and she started touching his muscular chest with her delicate hands. Draco let out a smirk, and quickly undid the front-facing clasp of (Y/N)'s bra while she helped him to take it off. She was about to put her hand back on his chest, but he was quicker and took her hands and pinned them above her head. 

"I had an idea."

"You don't say"

Draco quickly reached under the bed, and took out a pair of handcuffs. 

"These are for you" he said coming back to hover above her.

"You're not going to let me touch you?" (Y/N) said, frowning.

"What? You'd rather have  _me_ cuffed to the bed?"

"Yeah. I'd like that" She said, voice low and sultry. Draco thought about it and then threw the cuffs to her. She caught them with a surprised laugh and sat up, changing spots with Draco.

Draco laid down on the bed, chest exposed. (Y/N) straddled him, giving his chest a couple of kisses. She came to his lips, and crashed their lips together, her way of saying 'thank you'.

"You're the best" she whispered as she took Draco's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Always for you, love" 

(Y/N) put the cuffs around Draco's wrists, and locked him to the headboard. 

She immidiately attacked his neck, making sure to leave a love bite on his sweet spot. He let out a couple of moans in surprise. It was her turn to smirk against his skin. 

She made her way up his jawline to his lips. Even though Draco was now submissing, he dominated the kiss with his skillful tongue. (Y/N)'s hands were playing on his chest, sometimes pinching his nipples slightly. She made her way down and kissed one of his nipples gently.

"You like that?" she asked making eye contact with her lover. He could only nod back. He was already trying to fight against the cuffs, regretting his decision. (Y/N) played with his nipple, tongueing it teasingly. She started to move down, leaving a trail of bruises as she would sometimes bite him gently, making sure not to hurt him too much. She made it to the edge of his trousers and lifted herselt up to sit upright rather that croutched up.

"Why did you stop?"

"Do you have any idea how much you tease me every day? I beg to cum and you won't let me." She moved her right hand to palm him growing buldge through his pants.

"(Y/N)..." he groaned. "C'mon, don't do this just let me fuck you ok?" he pleaded, though he definitely knew what was coming.

She unbuckled his belt and took his pants together with his boxers down and off of him, and threw them to the floor. His erect member was leaning agaist his stomach, begging to be touched.

"You think I'm going to let you fuck me that easy?" She said, challenging him. She brought her hand to Draco's big cock, and started pumping it up and down, too slowly.

"Faster babe" he commanded, bringing his hips up trying to grind on her hand. She responded with a tut.

"I don't think you're the one in charge today, baby... You know what I want, Draco?" She said, continuing her agonising handjob.

"I... Ah... have a pretty good idea" he responded, frustrated. (Y/N) took her hand off his now fully erect dick completely, he groaned in frustration.

"Beg for it, Draco" She said, an evil grin decorating her face.

"I'm a Malfoy. We... don't beg" he was trying to grind the air, desperate for any kind of friction agaist his member.

"I'll just leave you there then... and uncuff you in the Morning" (Y/N) said, coming down from the bed, starting to look for her shirt and bra.

"WAIT! You... you can't"

"Why?"

"I promised... URGH!" he shouted in frustration, trying to get free from his restraints.

"To make me cum? You know, I'm capable of doing that to myself" (Y/N) responded, groping her own breasts seductively. She turned around, continuing her search.

 

 

 

 

 

"Please," it was faint and desperate request.

"What was that?" (Y/N) said, teasing his lover even further, coming back to the bed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake would you  _please_ just straddle me so that I can fuck you into oblivion?"

(Y/N) laughed, and straddled Draco again. She came down, leaning in to kiss him passionately.

"My pleasure, Mr. Malfoy"

She lifted her skirt, showing him that she wasn't wearing any underwear, his head fell back in laughter.

"Now who's the kinky one?"

"Oh, definitely me" she said, as she positioned and lowered herself on Draco's cock. They both moaned loudly. After a few seconds, (Y/N) started to move, grinding her hips against him. Draco himself moved his hips up and down into her but found the motion awkward. 

"Let me touch you" he said, wanting to change the position, wanting to come. She moved up and down on to him, teasing. "Please" he added. (Y/N) stopped, and reached for the handcuffs, and unlocked them.

Immidiately, Draco rose, and made her lay across his lap.

"You've been a bad girl today, (Y/N)" he said as he brought the first slap to her round ass, leaving a slight hand print on it. (Y/N) moaned, loving the power she had had over him. He spanked her again, not as hard and rubbed and massaged her rear after.

"Aren't you going to fuck me, Dray?" He let another spank fall on her ass, before moving her to lie down. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms arond his neck. His hands were on both sides of her head, keeping him steady. He positioned himself and inserted his huge cock into her, not letting her adjust and roughly fucked her. 

"AHHH! DRACOOO" she moaned at the fast pace of her lover. Draco was moaning as well, his voice saying (Y/N)'s name over and over again.

The pace became more rapid suddenly as Draco pounded into her, hard.

"I'm close, see what you do to me?" He moaned to her ear.

One of his hands made its way down to her core, quickly tapping and rubbing against it. 

"Oh My GOOOOOD DRA--" she came in an instant, her wallspulsing around him, which brought him to his own release. "(Y/N) AHH!" he moaned as his seed spilled inside of her.

He fell next to her, both out of breath. 

"I really like you, (Y/N)." Draco said, his breathing becoming more steady now.

(Y/N) rolled so that she was sideways on him, and she brought their lips together for a last, gentle kiss before they both fell asleep (still very naked and covered in sweat).


	8. Eighth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while sorry, I've been having some lack of ideas for this fic. So, if you have any ideas on how to continue/finish this fic please leave a comment!!

(Y/N) was moaning in her sleep. It was early Morning, Draco was already up (shirtless), staring at his lover from the coutch he conjured. (Y/N) was twitching slightly, adjusting her position to get more pleasure in her wet dream. Draco stood up, smiling clearly amused; he was starting to get ideas.

He walked towards the bed, laying down on the spot he had woken up from **.** Another moan, this time a lot more louder one, escaped (Y/N)'s lips, which made Draco laugh. He petted her hair gently, as she starteed to move her head on the opposite side as if to offer it for him. At least someone in her dreams was giving her a hickey since she let out a moan again.Draco bit his lower lip, tempted.

"Draco..." she whimpered in ecstasy. Draco's mouth curved into a grin and his eyebrows raised. "Please Dray…" she groaned. That was all he needed. 

Draco slid under same blanket, lying on his side. (Y/N) was Still completely naked from last night. Draco scootched in closer to (Y/N) gracing his hand along her stomach. He gently leaned in to her outstretched neck and kissed it, just slightly. He parted, looking for reaction on her face. He moved his hand to her bare chest, massaging and kneading it tenderly. (Y/N)'s head was now streching back to the pillow, and she stated to bite her lip. Draco smirked.

He leaned back in to her neck, this time being less gentle, but he wasn't rough. He kissed it first, before moving into sucking her flesh and nibbling on it the way he knew she liked it. He moved up to her ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth. 

"Draco..." she moaned, her volume raising as she started waking up from her dream. Draco licked her ear and whispered "wakey wakey" into her ear. 

His hand had been working on her nipple, making it hard for him. He moved his hand down, but stopping before reaching her core. He sighed, wanting her to be awake already.

He moved the blanket so that he could straddle her, but Still keep the blanket on them. He croutched down to start giving her Small pecks on the base of her neck, moving up to her jaw and ultimately her lips. He pecked her lips 3 times, before groaning because she wasn't kissing him back. 

"Why did you stop?" asked her groggy voice, eyes Still closed. Draco let out a Small laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Someone decided to wake up from their wet dream" he croutched back down to give her neck Small pecks again.

"Uhm.. It was a good dream"

"How did I make you cum?" he asked between kisses.

"You AH" Draco had found her sweet spot, "you used your fingers… and your mouth first…" with that Draco started moving down, licking and biting her neck, making sure to mark her his. He was just about to reach her chest, when she turned them over, now her on top in between Draco's legs.

She had opened her eyes, but closed them quickly when she reached for Draco's lips with hers. They snogged both smiling into the kiss. Draco's hand slapped (Y/N)'s bum suddenly, she gasped as a response. He took advantage of that, pushing his tongue to her mouth, wanting to taste all of her. (Y/N) parted the kiss out of the need to breathe, and brought their foreheads together.

"Someone really has a thing for spanking" she commented, grinning. 

"Someone really has a thing for dirty talk" he said back, laughing.

"Touche," she moved down quickly reaching for the band of Draco's sweatpants and taking them down and off him. "So why don't you put that dirty mouth of yours to work then"

She moved to stroke Draco's bare erection, moving her hand along the shaft. 

"Put it in your mouth" he commanded, chest raising up and going back down more rapidly. (Y/N) groaned happily, loving the way Draco was talking to her.

She licked Draco's dick from the very base to tip, giving it a gentle kiss before taking his member into her mouth. Draco groaned as the warmth of her mouth worked around him. She couldn't take his whole Cock, but licked and sucked along her limitations without gagging. Draco's hand came to grab some of her hair, groaning. (Y/N) sucked up and down, letting him fuck her mouth, though he tried not to grind onto her mouth too much. As she came back up, she sucked hard on his erection's tip making him moan loudly. She freed him from her mouth with a loud pop, and Draco's now fully erect dick went straight up to reaching his navel. 

"On your back" Draco ordered, (Y/N) laid down immidiately. Draco came to hover on top of her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as a thank you. 

He moved down right down to her womanhood, teasing her hole with his fingers, grinning.

"You're so wet" he said and pushed two fingers at once into her. "Now tell me, how did I touch you in that little dream of yours?" he asked, scissoring his fingers, she moaned loudly twitching under his commanding touch.

"You… AAH! licked and... sucked my clit and... OH Draco! had your fingers… hitting my g spot… Please… please…" his fingers had stopped moving, waiting for her.

"I'm not moving 'til you tell me, sweetheart" he teased, twisting his fingers ever so slightly.

"then… you stopped just before… just before I came like you always do…"

"I know you love it"

"I love it so much Dray… Then you… you fucked me rough with that huge fucking Cock of yours" 

Draco bent down to lick her clit, now starting to move his fingers in and out of her. (Y/N)'s eyes went to the back of her head in ecstasy, heartbeat rising to new hights. She could feel the familiar knot in her stomach as Draco started sucking on her clit, taking care of her so fucking well.

"I'm gonna…" his fingers and mouth left her core, and for once she was happy about it. 

The door of the Room of Requirement had started to creek open, (Y/N) quickly took the blanket to cover herself, and hid Draco underneath it, his body Still half on top of her, his face just on her womanhood. She could feel his exhales on her womanhood, wanting to moan at the sensation.

But all her consentration was at the now opened door. It was Harry, but he wasn't alone. His hand was attached to Ginny Weasley's, both of them laughing, clearly excited to do whatever their plan were in the Room.

(Y/N) cleared her throat making her presense known for the couple. The pairs eye's widened. 

"Hi, Harry. Ginny." she greeted anwkwardly, they could tell that she was topless from the way she was covering herself. 

"(Y/N)! Why are you here?" Harry asked, not putting together the dots. Draco's head popped up from underneath the blanket staring down the couple, this time (Y/N)'s eyes widened. While Draco talked, his hand went to work on her core. She tried to keep her composure, failing. 

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned, seeing again that he was shirtless.

"Fuck off Potter. We're busy" he said, Still massaging (Y/N) core without the pairs knowledge. A whimper left her lips. 

"You're really fucking him, (Y/N)?  _Really_?" Harry questioned visibly dissapointed. Ginny was in slight shock. Everyone had heard the rumours but most of the Gryffindors refused to believe them . 

"I'm a good fuck, Potter." Draco answered for her, thankfully. Everything that went through her mind was trying not to moan and cum at the same time.

"Oh sure you are Malfoy"

"Ask her, she's been doing me for over a week now" they both turned their heads to (Y/N), Draco giving her a wink, and inserted two fingers into her again. (Y/N) tried to glare at him, failing, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Harry, can we talk about this later? Ugh... Maybe when we both are actually wearing clothes? Please?" she begged, wanting the couple to leave.

" _You're naked_?" he exclaimed.

"YES HARRY, I'M NAKED AND FUCKING MALFOY, COULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE?" she raised her voice in frustration as Draco started tapping on her g-spot. 

Harry's face went white, and Ginny was the one to drag him out of the room. Even before the door was completely closed, Draco took his fingers out and replaced them with his huge erection. 

"AAH! You're such an ass!" she moaned in pleasure, the moan was definitely heard by Ginny and Harry. 

Draco laughed, roughly pouding into her. He didn't hold back, he had grown desperate to feel (Y/N) clentch around her. 

"You like that, slut?" he started talking, turning (Y/N) on even more if possible.

"DRAY!! I fucking love it" 

"I'm going to fuck you 'til you forget what Potter fucking you Felt like" he said. She had forgotten that Draco knew about her and Harry. That must've pissed him off.

"Fuck! Yes, yes, yes!" she moaned, feeling Draco's dick hitting her WALLS just right.

"You wanna cum?" 

"Yes, please Draco!" she begged her lover.

"Cum for me (Y/N)" he ordered, and cum she did. She stopped moaning for a second, taking in her pulsing wallsaround Draco. Draco groaned, slowing his hips, and going in and out of her slowly, until pushing into her g-spot one final time before groaning and spilling into her. 

"FUCK" he moaned, and gently came out of her. He palyfully collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck tenderly while the both of them laughed.

"You are fucking amazing" Draco said out of breath. He rolled from on top of her to next to her. 

"We have to go to breakfast soon" (Y/N) mentioned, now realizing her hunger.

"How about instead we go for a second round?" Draco suggested. (Y/N) liked that idea.

 


	9. Ninth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more plot in this one AND the thing everyone was waiting for ;)

(Y/N) was sitting together with her Gryffindor table. It was dinner time, she had been hanging out alone in the (Y/H) common room, and thought that she should be a bit more social today. She was sitting next to Hermione, opposite to the two sat Ron and Ginny. On her other side sat Seamus and Dean. They talked about the latest Harpies game as they ate. Ron noticed Harry walking into the Hall; according to the other's he had been realy quiet for the day, and would come late to dinner. (Y/N) Felt a little quilty. Harry sat next to Ron and gave an awkward look to (Y/N).

"Hi Harry" (Y/N) greeted.

"Hey" he said, refusing the eye contact. (Y/N) wanted to make sure that Harry wouldn't tell about her ventures yesterday. She didn't mind that people knew about hers and Draco's relationship, but she'd rather save herself the embarrasment of everyone knowing where and when she shagged him. (Y/N) knew that Ginny wouldn't talk. 

"So... Harry... Did you have fun yesterday?" she asked, Harry's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked whilst shoving some mash into his mouth.

Harry, with his wide eyes, shook his head. 

"Ooh" (Y/N) said as she understood. Ron didn't know about Harry and Ginny.

"What?" Seamus asked. Everyone around them was confused.

"I won't tell if you," (Y/N) glanced at Ginny and then locked eyes with Harry again, "won't tell".

"Deal." he answered quickly.

"That isn't really fair…" Hermione said, curious herself.

"Just change the topic" (Y/N) said.

On the other side of the hall, Draco was staring at (Y/N). He wasn't being discreet about it at all. He watched as she laughed with her friends, sharing stories. He wasn't expecting on getting jelaous, but when (Y/N) slapped Seamus' arm and Seamus wrapping his arm around her, Draco started huffing. Didn't the Gryffindors see them walking around hand in hand? Didn't the Gryffindors hear the rumours? They had Lavender Brown in their ranks for crying out loud! (Y/N) took Seamus' arm and moved it off her, and the whole Group laughed. Draco smiled proudly at her rejection. 

But Draco completely snapped, when she reached over the table, to take Harry's hand, patting it sweetly and falshing her genuine smile (That made Draco's stmach flutter) at him. He stood up and speed walked to the Gryffindor table. Why was she even sitting with them?! Ron was the first to notice him. 

"Malfoy" he said, glaring. 

(Y/N) her head around, looking up to meet his eyes. She flashed her smile at him.

"Hey" she greeted,  "What's up?" she finished.

"Just making sure that you're Still up for tonight" he said as an excuse. (Y/N)'s brows furrowed, confused by the question.

"Up for what exactly?" Dean asked.

"I think the question is what will be up" Seamus laughed. Draco's hands molded in to fists. (Y/N) noticed.

"Dray." she said, glaring at Seamus. The table wasn't laughing anymore.

" _Dray_?" Ron was the first one to ask, confused by the sudden use of the nickname. She answered with an eyeroll and stood up, now facing Draco.

"Wait, so you're actually--?" Dean started, mind blown by the realization. (Y/N) shook her head, and lowered her voice hoping that her friends wouldn't try to hear her too much.

"You ok?" she asked. Draco nodded. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Tonigh will be fun. Just make sure Finnegan keeps his hands off of you" 

"Says the person who wants to have a threesome"

"They'll be touching you with my permission. There's a difference"

(Y/N) snorted, finding the comment ridiculous. Seamus had been explaining how he had tried to hit on a muggle girl. 

Draco's eyes went down the her lips, (Y/N) she noticed and started to lean in, no caring that basically all of the school was watching. Their lips met briefly, no tongue, just a sweet good bye kiss. They parted, and Draco started backing up.

"See you today?" he asked, (Y/N) nodded, and then he finally turned to leave the Hall.

(Y/N) sat back to her original spot, this time everyone's wide eyes were staring at her.

"What? It's not like it was a secret or anything" 

"It's Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth stuffed with food. 

"And you're snogging Lavender!"

"Low blow"

"Exactly"

+++

(Y/N) was standing at their spot by the dead-end. It was exactly 8 pm when she saw Draco coming towards her. He greeted her by putting his arms around her and kissing her gently. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, snuggling into her.

"Someone's Still feeling the romance" she commented, smiling. 

"This is me making sure that you'll stay mine" he said into her neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked before realizing. "You don't need to do this if you don't want someone else touching me"

"No... I want it. Do you?" he said a little too quickly, straightening himself up so that he could look at her. 

"Yeah. The idea is pretty exciting" she said, shrugging. 

"Oh yeah?" he said in a low voice, biting his lower lip.

"Stop while your ahead or we'll have a re-enactment of day one"

"Get a hold of yourself, woman. You can't start getting turned on by someone saying 'oh yeah' to you!" Draco exclaimed.

"No, it's your voice. Can't help it." she said, quickly pecking his filthy mouth.

"We should get going, Blaise is waiting" he said, taking her hand, and leading her towards the mystery location.

+++

After 5 minutes of walking around, Draco and (Y/N) had stopped in front of a door. A door that (Y/N) recognized.

" _A broom closet_?" she asked, almost sounding dissapointed.

"Well, since someone wanted to have a wet dream yesterday so I had to combine two of the days" he answered her unasked question.

(Y/N) reached for the doorknob, but Draco grabbed her hand before she could open the door.

"I should tell you first…" he started, turning so that their bodies were now facing each other. "He won't kiss you on your lips"

"Ok."

"And he knows you like talking"

"Great"

"And if he hurts you at any point--"

"I'll make sure to kill him myself, Dray" she said, smiling at his protectiveness.

"Also… if you feel  uncomfortable at any point, for any reason--"

"You sound like this isn't your first rodeo" 

"Me and Blaise have history" Draco said, (Y/N)'s eyebrows shot up.

"Are you telling me I'm about to have a threesome with your ex?"

"Woah, no. No. I'm straight. Bi-curious? I don't know, what I mean… me and Blaise have… done this together before?"

"A threesome you mean?"

"Yeah. Exactly"

"And you've never… just the two of you--"

"No. We haven't" 

"Do you want to?" a hint of jelaousy decorated her voice.

"Why would I? I have you" that made her smile. She looked at the door.

 

"Before we go in..." (Y/N) started, reaising to her tiptoes so she could whisper into Draco's ear, "you should probably say something dirty to me to turn me on" she came down to her heels, biting her lip.

"Hmm..." Draco hummed, a sly smirk on his mouth. He reached his hand to grope her crotch palming it softly. "Is this pussy yours?" he whispered, (Y/N) could feel herself getting wet just by those butterly words.

"I can't wait 'til I can feel you pulsing around me as you come. We're going to fuck you so good you're going the scream. I love seeing you like this, all begging me to finger you… All nice and wet for me. All you want is for me to fill you up. And I'm going to" he said smoothly.

"Fuck me" (Y/N) whimpered, clearly turned on. 

"That was too easy" Draco commented laughing, as his free hand reached for the doorknob, opening the broomcloset. He stopped palming (Y/N) and pushed her in, where Blaise was leaning against the Wall.

"Took you a while" he said, standing up properly. 

"We're here aren't we?" Draco said.

The space was Small. Tiny for the three of them. (Y/N) stood sandwitched in the middle of the two boys, facing Draco. She could feel Blaise stepping closer to her, his breath feeling warm against her neck. 

"I've been so hard thinking about this all day" he said against her ear, (Y/N) could feel his erection against her bum. She let out a slight whisper. 

Blaise's hands were going up and down (Y/N)'s arms, giving her soft caresses making her tingle. Draco's hand was at her neck, as he leaned in to kiss her. Rather than being like Blaise's soft touches, Draco crashed their lips together in need. He moaned into the kiss, something that (Y/N) used as her advantage, pushing her tongue into his open mouth. She swirled her tongue, trying to compete for dominance, but ultimately lost as Draco's tongue took over. He sucked on her lip to make her moan again. Her hand made it's way to the hem of his skirt, parting the kiss only for the required amount to take it off.

Blaise slipped his hands under (Y/N)'s shirt, making their way up to her breasts. She hadn't bothered to wear a bra, which came as a happy surprise to Blaise.

"I see you're a dirty girl" he whispered into her ear, placing kisses to her neck. His hands kneaded her tits, making her nipples hard with his skilled touch. She moaned. Draco parted the kiss.

"Turn around" he ordered, she obliged, doing a 180, now facing Blaise. She was just about to start leaning into a kiss before he attacked her neck. Oh yeah, there was the no kissing rule. He basically ripped the white button down she was wearing open, sliding it off of her shoulders. (Y/N) did the same to the v-neck he was wearing.

Draco was now giving (Y/N)'s bum attention with his talented hands palming and massaging it under the skirt. (Y/N)'s hands were around Blaise one giving his bum a tight squeeze whilst his mouth worked on a hickey on her sweet spot-

"That's it you like that, (Y/N)?" Draco said, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the ground.

"Y-YeaHH" was the faint answer she gave him. 

"On your knees" was the order coming from Blaise. She obliged, understanding that she was the submissive today. The stone floor wasn't super comfortable, but she decided to suck it up. Both of the boys went to unbucking their belts, unbuttoning their identical trousers and ultimately taking them off completely. They were both hard, erections standing proudly. (Y/N) smirked as she compared the sizes, Draco's 9 inch member towering over Blaises 6 inch one. 

(Y/N) reached for them with her hands, pumping them down from base to tip a couple of times. She leaned in for Draco's erection first, wrapping her mouth around the girthy tip, licking the slit ever so slightly. Draco moaned, Wanting more needing more. But (Y/N)'s other hand was working Blaise, his head hanging back in pleasure. (Y/N) sucked the blonde as deep as she could without gagging, Still only getting little over half way down. She let out Draco's Cock out of her mouth with a loud pop, before going straight for Blaise's.

"Fuck!" he moaned as her lips surrounded him in warm wetness. She could almost take all of him, making sure to hollow out her cheecks as she sucked hard. Her right hand was working on Draco's dick, moving up and down at the same space as her mouth was on Blaise's. 

Blaise's hand reached for Draco, touching and caressing his bare chest. Draco let out a moan, (Y/N) wasn't sure which touch caused it, and a red flag went up in her mind. She stood up, facing Draco. She bent so that her upper body was leaning towards Draco and her rear pressing on Blaise.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" she said, out of breath. 

"Oh, you're such a dirty, dirty girl. Make sure to moan real loud for me, baby" Blaise said, fingers teasing her hole. Draco's hands cupped her face and kissed her again, this time in a more loving way, easing her into the pain of having a Cock inserted into you.

Blaise's fingers were replaced by the tip of his Cock, teasing her further. 

"Please" left (Y/N)'s lips between kisses.

Finally Blaise inserted  himself into her core, starting to move instantly. (Y/N) broke the kiss, arching her head back in pleasure as Blaise pounded into her. She closed her eyes, wanting to feel ever touch. Draco' hands were exploring her body, squeezing her nipple, massaging her clit, continuously moving and making her feel amazing. 

"Fuck yes, you feel so nice and tight around me" Blaise said, his voice a bit shaky, unlike Draco's whenever he spoke to her. 

"Harder" she demanded, wanting to feel more of him, wanting him to hit her spot. He picked up his pace, slamming into her hard.

(Y/N) opened her eyes, and saw that one of Blaise's hands was reached, touching Draco's shoulder, caressing it, Draco closing his eyes, enjoying the touch. Something in her stomach turned, panic starting to form in her head.

"STOP" she suddenly said. In a moment, Blaise took his member out and Draco froze, opening his eyes. (Y/N) straightened herself, taking a tiny step towards Draco, away from Blaise. Both of the boys were expecting an explanation.

"Blaise get out" (Y/N) said, Stern and strong, blinking her tears away. Why was she feeling like this?!

"What?!" he questioned giving Draco a confused look.

"Get out!" she raised  her voice a teardrop escaping her eye. 

"Why?!" Blaise asked, Still confused. (Y/N)'s hands wrapped lazily around Draco. 

"Draco please" she said, sniffling. He noticed the tears.

"Get the fuck out Blaise" Draco said, suddenly strong and agitated. "Now" he added. Blaise let out a sound that sounded like a growl, took his clothes from the floor and left the cupboard naked, slamming the door shut. 

Draco instantly took a hold of (Y/N)'s shoulders, and oushed her slightly so that he could see her properlly. His expression was asking questions.

"I'm sorry" she said first, feeling the hot tears landing on her cheeks. They were instantly wiped away by Draco's thumb.

"It's ok, where did he hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"No, Draco" she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey," he said softly before continuing, "look at me," she did, "What is it? Please, tell me" he begged.

"I just... I don't know what came over me..." she started, trying to describe the feeling. 

"Shh… deep breaths now, (Y/N). It's ok" Draco reassured her, using his left hand to pet her hair. She looked back down.

"I just saw him… touching you. And you liked it and... I don't know what happened. I... I just got this feeling… and the way you were talking about him in the… the corridor, and he touched you. I just got this feeling, I really didn't like it and... why am I feeling like this Dray?! It was great, it Felt great, but when his hand was all over you… I just couldn't… I--" she said between breaths, sobbing. She lifted her head to see Draco smiling at her.

"It's… it's not funny Draco" she said, half of her Still sad, half of her confused.

"And you have no idea what this feeling is?" Draco asked, amused.

"No...? I just didn't like… him touching you… you're mine." she said, coming back down from her more panicy state. Draco let out a Small laugh.

"It sounds to me... that you're the jelaous one" he simply said. A silence fell. (Y/N) thought about it. 

"Oh my God." she said, laughing a little at herself. "I... I don't like others touching you… because… because--"

"Because I'm yours and it sounds like you want me to be  _only_ yours" he said, bringing her into a loving hug. He let out a Small groan as his (Still hard) Cock pressed against her stomach.

"Yeah" she just said, resting her face in the crook of Draco's neck. "I think I want us to be exclusive. And no more threesomes" she said.

"Agreed" Draco said. He parted the hug, looking into her eyes. "So I can officially call you my girlfriend?"

"Yeah" she said, smiling ear to ear. 

Draco leaned in for a loving kiss that quickly turned passionate. Their tongues were roaming each others mouths as their hands were conquering their bodies. (Y/N) pushed Draco on to the stone Wall, and took a tiny step back.

"I think we need to take care of this" she said as her hand found his aching member. Draco moaned at the touch, a lot louder compared to when Blaise touched him, she noted.

Draco grabbed her shoulders and changed their positions, (Y/N) now being pushed against the Wall. 

"Did the bastard even prep you?"

"No the bastard did no--OH!" she gasped as two fingers entered her hole, curling instantly hitting her g spot. "DRAY! Only you can make me-EH scream-MMH" she commented, wanting more of his as her hands pinched his nipples and explored his body.

"Fuck me, now" she said.

"Jump" Draco ordered. She did, wrapping her legs around her lover as she was pushed against the Wall harder. Draco's hands wrapped around her thighs, securing her. Draco positioned himslef and let (Y/N) slide all the way down his member, moaning.

"Oh my God, you're so big" she moaned, getting used to the pressure.

"Yeah? I like how tight you are for me, even after the bastard left, you're so wet and tight just perfectly gripping my cock" he said, Still not moving.

"Move baby" (Y/N) commanded. 

"What do you say?" Draco teased. 

"PLEASE!" she screamed wanting to come. 

Malfoy started moving, slamming into her hard, hitting her g spot almost instantly. 

"I lo-UH-ve the way you FUCK me Dray!" she said as her body moved in unison. She went to give Draco a lovebite, kissing and biting all along his neck, wanting for the whole area to bruise.

"FUCK you're good" Draco moaned. "Come down" he said, letting her jump back down to the ground. Draco quickly turned her around, her now facing the Wall. He bent her over, and slammed right back into her.

"AH! YES DRAY" she moaned, not caring that they hadn't put silencing spells on the cupboard. Draco's hands were grabbing her ass, spanking it a couple times. 

"I'm close (Y/N)" he said as another gentle slap fell on her bum.

"Yes, yes, yes, me too, oh my god, right there DRAY!!! AAAAH" she screamed as she quickly came undone, pulsing around Draco's Cock. With two more slams, Draco pulled out and spilled his seed on her ass. They were both out of breath, standing frozen.

"Fuck that was good" Draco said, helping her to stand up straight again. She leaned in quickly to give him another peck on the lips.

"Wait 'til I tell my friends how my boyfriend fucked me today" she said, teasing.

"Yeah? I think they'll find it disgusting"

"Without a dobt" she said laughing.

They put their clothes back on quite quickly and holding hands, opened the cupboard door. Both of them went pale white as they saw what stood infront of the door.

Professor McGonagall, arms crossed and a dissappointed/angry expression on her face. 

"Shit" Draco said, Still holding onto (Y/N)'s hand.

"Language Mr. Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "I understand that it is the holidays but you do know that you Still have to follow on curfew rules." she starteed explaining. "20 points from your house(s)." The couple groaned.

"And what comes to the activities that you were… taking part of in that cupboard, I'm aware that both of you are able to conjure a silencing charm? A privacy charm? An a cupboard, for crying ot loud Mr. Malfoy I thought you were a gentleman! Treat your woman with respect!" (Y/N) had an urge to laugh. She bit her cheeks. Hard.

"You both shall serve detention as the new term starts. Separately. Also, here" she gave both of them leaflets. On the cover it read ' _safe sex for young witches and wizards_ '. (Y/N) had to bite down harder.

"I assume you both know the charms?"

"Yes, proffessor" (Y/N) managed to say, she had been conjuring them for 8 days straight.

"Good. Now, Mr. Malfoy after you escort Miss (Y/L/N) to her dorm I expect you to go straight to bed"

"Yes, of course, proffessor McGonagall" he asnwered, his eyes showed fear and surprise.

"Good night then" she said, turned into a cat and ran away. 

(Y/N) burst into laughter.

"That is the funniest thing on earth!" she said.

"Did she just give us permission to fuck around? And let me walk you to your dorm?"

"Yeah, she did"

"Awesome"

 

 


	10. Tenth Day of Christmas

(Y/N) was walking to dinner hand in Draco's. She had talked him into sitting with her and her friends tonight. He had opposed, obviously, but compromised, tomorrow she would sit with his friends. 

The couple made their way to the golden trio, Seamus, Dean, the Weasley twins and Ginny, her little Group. They looked at Draco suspiciously as they sat down together. (Y/N) started shoveling food to her plate, Her friends shot her questioning looks, Draco included.

"Oh. Everyone, this is my boyfriend Draco. Draco... this is everyone" she said, and continued putting waffles on her plate, Draco son followed.

"Boyfriend?" Hermione noted, a knowing grin decorating her face.

"Oh yeah, we're… official" she said, too aware of the awkward air. 

"So…  _Draco_..." Fred started, "It's our duty to tell you-" George continued, before they finished together "-that if you hurt her we're going to hex the shit out of you"

Draco, smiled down at his bacon. "I think she's capable of doing that herself, Wease--" (Y/N) smacked him on the arm before he could finish the ugly nickname. "Weasley" he finished quickly. 

"So, you're serious about this? You're not just fucking around with her?" Harry asked, giving him a slight glare.

"You think I would be sitting in the Gryffindor table publicly if I wasn't?" he anwered, glaring at him back.

"What does your family think about her? Her being a..." Hermione started, not wanting to finish it after seeing the way Draco's eyes went down to his plate.

"Can we lay off the questions for now? Please?" (Y/N) pleaded, also noting Draco's body language.

"So, what does everyone think about the season?" Ginny butted in, giving the couple a reassuring smile.

"Puddlemere is going down 100%" Draco said, a comment that was met with a couple of gasps, Seamus gave him a high five. He was clearly trying to hold back his wittiness, the meaness to make (Y/N) happier.

"Puddlemere is winning the whole cup!" the Weasley twin said together.

"Only if the Harpies play with their eyes closed. Even then they have a bad chance" Draco rebutted.

"Finally someone who understands!" Dean exclaimed. 

It went on for a moment, the Group laughing and joking together. Draco would time to time shoot a glare or two but he wouldn't be rude or call anyone names. Mail arrived, and Draco's owl dropped a letter on his now empty plate. His expression changed completely.

"What is it?" (Y/N) asked, slightly worried. Draco sighed.

"From my parents" he said, biting his cheek as he took the letter into his hands, twirling it.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked before (Y/N) could.

"I told them… about (Y/N). I'm lucky it isn't a howler" he said, giving out a sarcastic laugh. He broke the wax seal and opened the envelope. He furrowed his brows, peeked into the envelope.

"Shit" he said, leaning back, and throwing the envelope back onto the plate.

"Dray?" (Y/N) asked, growing more worried. 

"Look in" he just said, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

She grabbed the envelope turned it upside down. A dark ring dropped onto her palm. Her eyes widened, so did everyone elses around the table. Draco just laughed.

"It's not like that. They're not expecting us to marry. It's quite the opposite actually" he explained, slightly amused but hurt behind his eyes.

"Explain" (Y/N) said, not caring that all her friends were there to listen in on her love life.

"Ummh… that's my great aunts ring… She was the Malfoy blood traitor" 

"She married a muggle?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh no... she married a half-blood"

"That's enough to be a blood traitor?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… Well… after she died the ring came back to the pure Malfoy family. And ever since it's been kind of a symbol"

"Of what?" the twins asked, everyone now engaged to the Malfoy family history.

"Whenever there's a possibility that a Malfoy is... becoming involved with a mudbl--" he stopped before he could finih the slur. He sighed again. "If it looks like a Malfoy is becoming a blood traitor they send them the ring. It... um… is supposed to show perspective. As in... My great aunt was disowned very quickly. Basically if you were ever to receive the ring now days… It's a choice they give you. If you send the ring back, you choose family. If you don't, you aren't… welcome at home anymore" he finished.

"Why not just make a duplicate of the ring?" The Weasley twins said together.

"My little cousin tried that. Poor guy was inlove with a muggle. The elders went and killed her" 

"Send it back" (Y/N) said quickly.

"What?" Draco asked as if he had already made up his mind. (Y/N) took the ring, and put it back into the envelope. She stood up on the bench, reaching for one of the floating candles and taking it down. She poured on the broken seal, let the candle go which quickly flew back to its Place. 

"Give me your hand" she ordered Draco, who obliged. She made his hand go into a fist, and pressed his ring to seal the envelope. 

"You're breaking up with me after one day?" he said, laughing. 

"You're not losing your family because of me. No matter how assholish they get" with that she stood up again and left the Hall.

"So what now?" Harry asked looking at Draco.

"This is nothing I wasn't expecting" he just said before standing up himself, "see ou later, Gryffindorks" the Group snorted. "Had to get one in"

+++

Draco ran to (Y/H) common room, slipping into the crowd, easily making his way to the girls' dormitories. No one gave him a second look. He knocked on her door.

"FUCK OFF MARK" (Y/N) shouted. Draco's eyebrows shot up. He turned the doorknob, stepping into the dorm.

"Who's Mark? And when do I kill him?" he joked before taking a look at his girlfriend. She was teary eyed.

"He's just a little… clingy" she said, voice Still of sadness. 

"Why are you crying babe?" Draco asked sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him.

"Just... I really don't like your parents" Draco wheezed.

"That makes two of us... But, don't worry. I'm not leaving you"

"So instead you're just going to hate me for--"

"I sent the ring back"

"So what now?"

"I kiss you in secret, I fuck you senseless and I stay quiet about this for now. When I go back home I'll reason with them. And they only know that you're half-blood. They don't know your name"

"You just sent them a letter saying "I'm going out with a half blood"?" Draco laughrd.

"Pretty much" He leaned in to kiss her, it was sweet and gentle. "I think I used the words: "I fell for a half blood"" 

(Y/N)'s grinned. "Fell for me?"

"Yeah. I think I'm hurt... you should help me out"

(Y/N) pushed Draco down on to the bed and straddled him. 

"Where does it hurt then Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, a playful smirk on her face, hands going up and down his chest before she got annoyed at the fabric of his T-shirt. She quickly hiked it up and continued her movements, only now against Draco's bare chest.

"My neck" He said, streching to the side, offering it to her. She leaned in, kissing his neck. She found his sweet spot, just below his adam's apple, smirking more when he reacted with a moan. She didn't bite, but grazed her teeth along the spot, after which she licked and sucked thoroughly. His hips started grinding up at her, the sudden movement making her whimper. She parted from his neck, admiring the already forming bruise she left behind.

"Anything else hurting?" She asked, moving down to lick his nipple, his hips buckled against her.

"Fuck (Y/N)" He came up to a sitting position, grabbing her shirt and ripping her shirt off her. He quickly went to unclasp her bra, throwing it across the room. His lips immidiately attached themselves to her nipple. 

"AH Dray" She moaned, now she was grinding against him. 

His lips came off and attacked her lips. Their tongues moved in unison, passionate but not rough. Loving.

He turned the around, now Draco ending up on top. His right hand made its way to her crotch, palming her core through her trousers.

"Take them off" She moaned between open mouthed kisses. 

He moved his other hand down as well, sitting up to his knees between her legs. She unbuttoned her trousers, pulling them down together with her thong, leaving her completely naked. He croutched down, wrapping one of his arms under her thigh. His face just inches away from her core. She could feel his hot breath agaist her. He kissed her inner thigh gently, teasing.

"Draco," (Y/N) complained, holding her head back. He giggled against her thigh. (Y/N) ended up grabbing a fistful of his hair, trying to push him towards her womanhood.

"Someone's impatient"

"Draco I'm so horny it hurts" she moaned in return.

He attached his lips to her clit immidiately, wanting her to feel good. She moaned instantly, hips rolling against his skilled tongue. He licking from top to bottom in long and slow, agonising licks before tapping his tongue on her clit quickly, sucking hard every now and then. (Y/N) was in ecstasy. She moaned, twirled and moaned some more, wanting to feel every inch of Draco. She suddenly Felt more pleasure as Draco inserted two fingers into her, pumping them in and out in a steady pace with ease. He curled his fingers, hitting her g-spot whilst sucking hard.

"AAAH DRAY" (Y/N) moaned. "Fuck me! Fuck me now Draco, PLEASE" she begged, wanting to come.

Draco obliged, taking his fingers out of her, and unbuttoning his uncomfortably tight trousers. He threw them across the room to the big pile of abandoned clothing and quickly lined himself up with her, before slowly inserting his swollen dick into her. 

"FUCK You're wet!" he exclaimed as he started pouding into her repeatedly.

"Draco, I'm already close" Draco stopped, suddenly, grinning at her. She groaned. "You have to do this always?" she whimpered hands moving around his neck whilst her legs wrapped around him more tightly.

"You said you loved it" he said, pecking her lips. 

"Not when I just want to come" she commented, buckling her hips, trying to get more of him. He groaned, obliging.

"You better fucking come when I tell you, not before, alright?" he said, digging his hands to her sides as he grinded with more and more strenght.

"Please" she begged, losing her breath.

"Not yet, baby" he answered. She twitched slightly, trying to keep herself from orgasming right there and then. He slowed down, but kept his strenght as he pounded into her. Every. Single. Time. On. Her. G. Spot.

"FUUCK" she screamed, frustrated. 

"Not yet" he ordered, starting to grunt himself, getting close. Once more he increased his speed. Tears left (Y/N)'s eyes in pleasure.

"PLEASE DRACO!"

"NOW!" he ordered, coming together with his lover. (Y/N)'s body twitched around him, no sound leaving her gaping mouth.  Draco collapsed next to her, wrapping his arms around her once more as she came down from her own orgasm.

"Fuck" she finally said, out of breath. "We forgot the silencing charm again" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm thinking of making a sequel for this, one with a lot more plot… so that's why the sudden amount of plot and drama. Also, I thought it would make it a bit more interesting. Hope you're liking it though :)


	11. Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, people over 5000 hits, that's more people than in my hometown (yes a very Small Place but Still), thank you to everyone reading, commenting, bookmarkin and kudos-ing. It really makes my day.
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU ARE NOT-SO-INTO THE PLOT, SMUT STARTS AFTER THE +++ MARKS (just letting you people know, also let me know what you feel about the plot, since I'm seriously considering a sequel that is not so smut-filled)

(Y/N) sat with her friends in  the Great Hall, without Draco. She was silently shoving food into her mouth, clearly under the mood. Since Draco's parents gave him the ultimatum, they didn't have any other chouce than to keep their relationship a secret. Thankfully, they hadn't come out with the official relationship to anyone else than her Gryffindor friends. She had told them the previous day that she would sit next to Draco in the Slytherin table, everyone quickly noticed that that didn't happen.

"Weren't you supposed to--" 

"That's not happening, Hermione" (Y/N) snapped, slightly agitated by the fact that she had to do a complete 180 again conserning the way the public viewed her relationship.

"Did something happen?" Ron asked, worried.

"Yeah. His grandparents decided to have children and raise them as assholes" (Y/N) said, annoyed.

"Sorry" Ron answered, looking down.

"It's not your fault" (Y/N) said, putting her heaping fork into her mouth. A Small Group of girls walked up to the Gryffindor table, all eyeing (Y/N).

"Hey, (Y/L/N)" Lavender Brown greeted, chin high up in the air.

"Brown, Chang, guard dogs" (Y/N) greeted back, Still remembering the way she treated her in the beginning of the christmas days. Lavender looked her up and down, scoffing.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out with Malfoy and you. Truly" she said, voice more nasaly and mocking that usually. (Y/N)'s eyebrows furrowed.

""What do you mean?" she asked, honestly not understanding the question. Lavender didn't know of their relationship, only about the continuous shagging. 

"Well, I assumed… since Greengrass has been all over him the past ten minutes" she answered, winked at her and moved off towards the other end of the long table. 

(Y/N) whipped her head around to stare at the Slytherin table, where to her surprise, she saw Greengrass practically sitting in Draco's lap,  _his arm around her waist_. (Y/N)'s mouth propped open. Greengrass was whispering something into his ear, (Y/N) could promise that she saw Greengrass' tongue nipping his ear. Draco rolled his eyes, and leaned away from the girl. His eyes moved to (Y/N). His eyes widened, clearly he was not expecting her to be looking at him. His arm left the other girl's waist in a fraction of a second, which resulted in Greengrass falling off of his lap, straight to the ground.

(Y/N) couldn't do anything else but smirk and swallow up a laugh. She was Still mad jelaous, and decided to stand up and hop over the bench.

"You ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll just... I have to think" (Y/N) lied, knowing well that Draco would follow her. 

\---

She walked out of the Hall, making sure to lock eyes with the blond before turning compltely to leave. She was walkign towards their hallway, but was stopped far before she reached the familiar corridor. Draco grabbed her hand from behind, slightly out of breath.

"Can I explain, please?" Draco pleaded, clearly feeling guilty over touching another girl. Last time someone else touched him didn't end well, after all. 

"Ok. Why was Greengrass' tongue in your ear?" she asked, avoiding his eyes, arms crossed defensively. 

"She's someone my parents… approve of"

"So you go and jump in her bed--"

"(Y/N). Please. I didn't touch her. I told the other Slytherin's that you and me broke up and she jumped on me. Before this all started my parents were talking to the Greengrasses about a possible… you know--"

"Marriage?" (Y/N) asked sadly, looking down. 

"Yeah. But I'm not consenting into that. Right now, my mind is fucking crazy over you. Just you. You think I'm going to switch  _you_ to a Greengrass?  _Really_?" he asked, a wide grin decorating his face. (Y/N) bit her cheek not to smile, a seck of doubt taking over her body.

"How... how do I know that you're not just... saying all this nice stuff and then tomorrow you'll… break my heart?" (Y/N) asked, looking down, almost ashamed to ask the question. 

"What can I do to prove myself to you?" Draco asked in turn, his hands Still holding hers, not taking offence to the question. 

"I don't know, I--" she stopped half sentence, getting an idea. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Meet me in the corridor in half an hour?" she said, a cunning smirk forming to her lips.

"What are you planning?" Draco wondered, mirroring her grin.

"You'll see"

\---

Almost exactly 30 minutes later, (Y/N) walked to the corridor, Draco already waiting for her there. He was visibly anxious, but Still her managed to look extremely handsome leaning against the Wall, mind in thought. He jumped a little when he finally noticed her.

"Hey" he greeted, a blush of embarrasment forming to his cheeks.

"So, where are we going today?" (Y/N) asked straight away, curious.

"I thought--"

"We'll talk there. Unless it's a teacher's Office" she said, crossing her fingers hoping.

"Please. We did that already" Malfoy scoffed, taking her hand and starting to walk towards the unknown destination.

Before (Y/N) could say Quidditch, they were outside, walking down the hill towards Hagrid's hut.

"I'm not fucking you at Hagrids" (Y/N) quickly said as they started walking the hill down. Draco let out a true amused laugh.

"Don't worry, we're going to the forest" he said, revealing the secret. 

"Is that the best idea?" (Y/N) asked, getting a few flashbacks of her yearly years at Hogwards when she had the misfortune of going to the forest.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" (Y/N) rolled her eyes, "Besides, the beasts come out after sunset. We have couple hours before that happens, so it's basically safe"

"Famous last words" (Y/N) mumbled under her breath, but kept on walking her hand Still glued to Draco's. They made their way past Hagrid's hut, straight into the forest. The couple walked for 10 minutes, Draco taking turns here and there, clearly taking (Y/N) to a certain location buried deep in the forest. But finally, after stubling over what Felt like a thousand tree stump and getting scared by monsterous butterflies, Draco told (Y/N) to close her eyes. 

"What?"

"Please? For me?" Draco said, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"If you promise not to talk like that ever again"

"Cross my heart, hope to die" he promised. He moved so that he was behind (Y/N), covering her eyes with his hands.

"Is that necessary?"

"You would cheat"

"True"

Draco pushed her to take a couple steps, surrounded by plants. They squeezed through the flora, Draco's hands Still on her eyes. (Y/N) started to feel growingly uncomfortable.

"Draco?"

"Trust me on this, (Y/N)" he quickly said, pushing her gently forward. In no time, they were out of the plants, and could breathe easily once more. 

"Ok, ready?" Draco asked, and took his hands off of her eyes. A gasp left (Y/N)'s lips.

They were in a beautiful little oasis. The little pond was surrounded by magical Silver trees, the sun making them shine and reflect shapes all over the area. (Y/N) could see butterflies and dragon flies of all colours dancing around the water. The air was filled by the singing of purple birds the name of (Y/N) did not know. The area was surrounded by pine fence, similar to the one they just walked through. There was a slight opening, where you could go and swim. but it was blocked by a checkered cloth, a picnic basket on it. (Y/N) swallowed before talking.

"It's beautiful" she just said, looking straight into Draco's eyes.

"You want to sit down and have this talk?" he just said, smiling nervously. No matter how much sex they had, both of them always Felt butterflies in their stomachs when thye would just talk or hang out together. They were a fairly new couple after all. 

They sat down together on the picnic mat, (Y/N) took her shoes off. She touched the water of the pond lightly, surprised at the warmth of it. She was unaware that she was making Draco feel more uncomfortable.

"(Y/N). Could we talk about this, it's really killing me" (Y/N)'s eyes shot up at her boyfrined, nodding. She reached to her robes, taking a vile filled with clear liquid out of her pocket. 

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" (Y/N) said quickly, putting the potion down between the two. "I can also drink some" she offered.

"Veritaserum?" Draco asked, wanting to make sure of the potions identity. (Y/N) nodded. 

"Ok. But only if you drink some too" 

"Of course"

Draco opened the Small bottle, and downed half of it's contents and then offered it to (Y/N). She took the vile from his hands with her own shaking ones. She downed the rest of the potion and placed the empty bottle to the mat. She took a deep breath before meeting her eyes with Draco's.

"What's your name?" Draco asked, he knew how you were supposed to work with truth serum properly.

"(Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N). Yours?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" 

"I'm nervous" (Y/N) said honestly, as if she was able to be anything else. 

"Me too" Draco commented, a shy smile on his lips. "What do you want to know?" was Draco's first question.

"Will you leave me for Greengrass after tomorrow?" (Y/N) blurred out, eyes going wide by the bluntness of it all.

"No" was his quick answer. (Y/N) smiled silently.

"Do you think you'll end up leaving me some time in the future because of your parents?"

"No. I won't leave you unless you cheat on me, or something is not working between us anymore. I won't leave you just because someone doesn't agree with your blood status" he answered, never breaking eye contact.

"Are you mad at me for asking these questions?" Guilt was Building in (Y/N)'s stomach.

"I'm not happy that you're not trusting me, but I understand it."

"I do trust you."

"Why are we on veritaserum then?" Draco asked, but not in a way that would make fun of her.

"I'm scared. And selfish."

"Of what?"

"Of falling for someone who doesn't… who'll just leave me and break my heart. In a way I don't trust myself."

"OK. I don't want to break your heart. And I hope I don't have to" They both smiled, both of them beaming.

"Why did you choose me for the twelve days? This is my last question, I promise" (Y/N) asked.

"I'ce fancied you for a while. I wanted to use the opportunity to be with you, a halfblood, without needing to explain myself to anyone. I first thought we would just shag and then I would go on with my life and eventually marry someone like Greengrass. You know, happy that I got to touch and show the feelings I had for you, no matter how little time we had. I didn't expect to actually fall in love with you" Both of their eyes widened at the confession.

"You love me?" she asked, not thinking.

"Yes." Draco answered, clentching his jaw, that was something he didn't want to say. "That was supposed to be the last question. It's too early to say that" he said looking down.

"Ask it back" (Y/N) blurred out. Draco's eyes shot back up to her.

"Do you love me?" he asked, hopeful.

"I... I think I do. I've never been in love before, but I think this is what it feels like. I agree that it's too early to say it. I uh... I think we should wait until we're both ready before we say it to each other again. But then we know that we both will say it back, since… we already love each other" she said, voice getting smaller and thinner as she spoke on. She looked at her boyfriend, who was smiling ear to ear.

"You love me" he said, not able to hold his smile in, and he started shifting, moving closer to her.

"Oh shut up" She leaned into him, their lips connecting gently. They parted after the peck.

"You wanna go swim?" Draco suggested.

"I don't have a... naked?" 

"Yeah"

+++

They swam, splashing the water into each other, having a proper water fight. Thankfully, the pond wasn't too deep, the water only came to (Y/N)'s shoulders. They laughed together, enjoying each other's Company in a stress free environment. They loved feeling like kids.

Draco dove, (Y/N) not being able where he was going until she Felt a hand around her ankle. She jumped, but started laughing after the initial shock. She could see some bubbles on the Surface, Draco was probably laughing too. Draco didn't resurface, but he dragged his hand along her legs, moving up and up, coming up to her inner thigh. She let out a Small moan, enjoying the way Draco's hands were gently caressing her together with the feeling of the water around her. 

Draco's hands never dared to touch her core, they were teasing, moving around the lower half of her body. His delicate fingers came close to her womanhood, but quickly averted the area, moving quickly to her sides. (Y/N) groaned and stomped her foot in frustration, which in turn hit Draco. What do you know, Draco resurfaced, hand pressing his hand to his upper chest, just below his collar bone. (Y/N) gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, hands going straight to his chest, rubbing against the red irritated spot.

"Yes" was his answer. His eyes widened, realizing that he was Still under the effect of veritaserum, not able to lie.

"Does it hurt?" 

"Not much" 

"Can you--" Draco stopped the wave of worry by crashing his lips with (Y/N)'s. (Y/N) gasped in surprise, Draco smirked in response. (Y/N)'s hands went to rub against his injured chest, hoping it would soothe the pain. 

Draco's tongue swiped against (Y/N)'s lower lip; Draco's way of asking for entrance. (Y/N) instantly gave in, opening her mouth to him. Draco explored her mouth whilst, moving his hands up and down her sides, before they landed on her bum, teasingly squeezing it hard. (Y/N) moaned at the feeling, moving her hands around his neck, so that their naked bodies were now flush to each other. (Y/N) could feel Draco's erection growing against her stomach. Their tongues danced together, not fighting for dominance, but teasing each other in perfect harmony.

Draco's hands moved to wrap around (Y/N), taking her into a protective, tight hug. They parted, both out of breath. Draco leaned their foreheads together, moving his hands again to take a hold of hers, moving them up to his chest. She could feel his pulse against her open hands.

"Mr. Malfoy, your pulse is off the charts" she quoted from their first meeting. He laughed in response, enjoying the moment.

"So is yours, idiot" he snickered, parting their bodies slightly. "C'mon" he said, moving towards the shore and their picnic spot. The further they walked, the lower the water went on their bodies. Soon enough (Y/N) teasingly spanked Draco's ass, as they made their way to their blanket at the "beach". He turned around, mouth gaping open.

"Don't act like you didn't like it" (Y/N) said rolling her eyes, laughing. 

"Bad girl" Draco said, dragging her to the blanket. He sat down, legs straight in front of him. "You know what happens to bad girls?"

"They lay on top of some Slytherin boy and get spanked?" (Y/N) said, slapping her mouth shut as she said it. This would be interesting with veritaserum Still effecting both of them.

"C'mon then" he said, laughing, showing her to come and lay across his legs, which she quickly did, curving her spine to stick out her bum to him. "You've been a bad girl" he said when the first spank landed on her ass. (Y/N) moaned, liking the stinging. Draco never spanked her too hard, but just right for it to feel pleasurable. 

"Make me into a good girl again" she pleaded, wanting more. Draco laughed, swinging his open palm onto her ass multiple times. Each time, (Y/N) moaned in response, her sounds getting louder and louder as the spanking went on. Draco massaged the redness of her ass, feeling his dick growing under her body. He moved his hands to the slit of her cheeks, moving his fingers up and down. (Y/N) let out a whiny moan, leaning her head back. 

Draco's fingers went lower, and found her wet and aching core. 

"Well, look what I found" he teased, circling her craving hole with his middle finger. "You like that?" he asked. 

"Yeaaahh. I'd like it-shit-a lot more if you actually put it in" she whined, grinding herself against his finger more, hoping that it would just slip in by chance. Draco took his finger off, and spanked her hard again.

"Bad girls have to work for what they want"

(Y/N) got the hint, moving off from on top of him. She moved, separating Draco's legs and laying in between them on top of the blanket. She eyed him, her head in between his legs, inches from his aching member. She grabbed the base of his dick, stabilizing it, as she moved her mouth closer to it. She stuck out her tongue, licking the base from bottom to top along the prominent vein. Draco let out a loud moan at the sensation. She went on to pop the tip into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. She took his dick in deeper, as long as she could, which Still was about 2/3 of the way. When moving back up his member, (Y/N) sucked hard. She continued doing that, listening to Draco's sounds of ecstasy. She moved up and down. agonisingly slowly, moving her hand aroundthe base of his Cock in the same rhytm.

"(Y/N)" Draco moaned, grabbing a fistful of (Y/N) hair as she continued on with her blowjob. "I need that pussy now" Draco growled. 

(Y/N) released his dick with an obnoxious pop-sound, and smiled at her work. She climbed on top of Draco, straddling him. They crashed their mouths together once more, Draco tasting his own precum on her tongue. Draco's fingers made their way down to her core, circling her clit a few times before Draco put one of them in. (Y/N) moaned loudly, starting to move up and down, riding his finger. 

Draco smirked, and attached his lips to her neck, biting and sucking roughly. He made a trail of hickeys and bruises down to her right breast, and gave the nipple the same treatment. She flicked it couple times with his skillful tongue, loving the way his lover was responding to his touch. He added another finger, scissoring them inside of her, looking for her g-spot. (Y/N)'s eyes were closed as she rode his fingers, sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth continuously.

"Fuck me Draco" she pleaded and he obliged. He took his fingers out of her, only to be replaced by his throbbing Cock. He lined himself against her as she sinked down. 

"AAAAAAH!" was the only thing that left her lips. She took all of him, until her pussycame in contact with the very base of his dick. She sat there for a moment, eyes closed, hands gripping into Draco's shoulders. 

"You would think you'd not be as tight everytime" Draco joked, giving her cheek a Small kiss whilst his hands caressed her back gently.

"Oh shut up Malfoy" she clapped back, he only laughed in response. That laughter quickly turned into moans though, when (Y/N) started to slowly move up and down his lenght. She shifted slightly everytime she came up his Cock, trying to find the perfect angle. Soon enough, Draco's erection graced her g-spot and (Y/N) started bouncing up and down faster, her pussy Still gripping into his acking penis. 

"OOH, Fuck" Draco groaned into her ear, supporting her with his strong hands as she moved. 

"YES, yesyesyes, DRAY!" She moaned in turn, loving the way Draco hit her just right everytime. 

(Y/N)'s pace slowed down, which Draco noticed. He moved, gently moving and lifting (Y/N) so that she was now on her back, Draco on top. She quickly wrapped her legs around him as he started pounding into her once more. It took a couple thrusts before (Y/N) g-spot was found again, making her a shivering and whimpering mess. The ground was cold, it was winter after all, (Y/N) was thanking the gods that there was no snow on the ground. 

Draco moved more upwards, grabbing (Y/N)'s hips to pound into her with greater force. 

"FUCK you're good, baby" he moaned, nearing his climax. He moved his right hand to massage her clit, the bundle of nerves taking her over her edge. 

"YESSSSS!!!" she screamed as she came, pulsing violently around her lover, and Felt the warm sensation of his seed filling her up. 

"Shit!" Draco groaned, thrusting into her one last time. 

He slowly slid out of her, and laid next to her on the groud.

"It's going to get cold" she whined. Draco simply took her into a tight hug, radiating his warmth to her. She sighed in relief. 

"It's never getting cold when you're here, (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go people! How exciting is that?! Thank you for reading!


	12. Last Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one. I knew this was long due, I may have procrastinated ALOT for this chapter, I wanted it to be perfect and then just realized that I should just write it. This is eventually the way I wanted to end this little adventure. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, leaving comments and kudos! Seriously, never in a million years would've I thought this would get +8000 hits, like wow!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!
> 
> Also, since it's the final chapter and all, I have to say something: wrap it up kids. Draco and (Y/N) are magic folk so they have charms to keep their sex life safe. Since I don't often bring the idea up often I had to say it. So, just to promote some helthy stuff: Don't be stupid people, use a condom.

(Y/N) took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty A-line dress that complimented her figure, the V-neck showing a nice glimpse of her cleavage and the copper colour was sparkling against her skin. She had put a little more effort to her undergarments than to the dress itself, her black, suspended garters sometimes flashed from under her flowy (and quite short) skirt when she walked. 

She had put a little more makeup on than usual; she supported a berry lipstick and some bronze shades on her eyelids. It wasn’t full glam, but it was more than she was used to. Her hair was down as it usually was, since that was the part of her appearance she knew how to properly take care of. 

(Y/N) took one last look at herself before casting a quick tempus, checking the time. 7:56. They were to meet at their hallway at “exactly 8 o’clock”. But (Y/N) wanted to be couple moments late, making sure that Draco could see her enter the hallway. (Y/N) wanted to make him wait for her, like she had before. 

+++

When (Y/N) finally showed up, Draco was leaning against the stony corridor. She was all of 4 minutes late. He didn’t look very pleased with her tardiness, but when he got a good look of her, he couldn’t say anything. His mouth gaped open slightly, seeing his girlfriend all dressed up for him. The view of her was absolutely breathtaking. 

“You alright there?” (Y/N) asked, giggling. Draco cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to regain his composure. 

“You look… I mean… You’re… wow” he muttered out, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it, earning yet another giggle from her. He didn’t let go of her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.

“Did I finally managed to make you speechless?”

“Oh, come on, you know you look amazing” he said, still looking at her up and down.

“Thank you? Eyes up here, Malfoy” she said after couple seconds of him staring right at her cleavage. Draco looked up straight into her eyes.

“You’re beautiful” he simply said and leaned in to peck her lips sweetly. (Y/N) tried to deepen the kiss, but Draco declined, leaning back from her touch. (Y/N) pouted, looking up at her boyfriend. The face she was pulling earned a small laugh out of the boy. 

“Here” he said, putting his free hand into his pocket and taking out a piece of parchment which he put into her hand. (Y/N) untangled their intertwined hands so that she could use her both hands to unfold the parchment and read it.

_1. _Finger (Y/N) in the corridor__

__ 2\. Filch’s Office - clean up the desk for her _ _

_3._ ~~Dumbledore’s~~ _ _ ~~seat in the Great Hall - eat her out~~ Telephone Talk__

__ 4\. Empty Classroom - eat her out ! _ _

__ 5\. Toy - ~~blowjob~~ (she already did that) - told about the traditions, she went out with Potter, good fingers she says... _ _

__ 6\. Three Broomsticks table - I fingered her better than Potter _ _

__ 7\. ~~Telephone talk~~ Room of Requirement _ _

__ 8\. ~~Broom Cupboard~~   she had a dream _ _

__ 9\. Threesome - Blaise - cupboard. We’re exclusive now.  _ _

__ 10\. ~~During class~~ dorm. Made her feel better. She’s amazing. _ _

__ 11\. Oasis - she loves me. Holy shit. _ _

__ 12\. Lady’s choice _ _

 

 

“The list” (Y/N) just stated simply as she read on. Her eyes sparkled when she read his little notes, like the list served as a diary as well. When she read day 12, her eyebrows shot up in interest.

“Lady’s choice?” she questioned, trying to bite her smile down.

“Any more fantasies in that head of yours?” he pressed her against the wall gently, hands on her hips. (Y/N) bit her lip as her eyes moved around the room, thinking. A slight blush came up to her cheeks as her thoughts roamed wild.   
“Can… can it be multiple? Places, I mean?” Draco grabbed her chin and brought their foreheads together. 

“What do you want, princess?” he asked, pressing his knee between her legs. A slight gasp left (Y/N) lips. 

“I… I uh…” (Y/N)’s eyes went down to the floor in sudden embarrassment.

“Hey... “ Draco said, brows coming together above his nose. “I won’t make fun of you. Ever. Tell me, please.” He pleaded, looking at her eyes. He let his hands wander around her body, moving from her hips, up her spine to her neck. (Y/N) closed her eyes, and leaned to the touch. She moved her head to the side, offering it to him. 

“Tell me” he pleaded breathlessly just inches away from her neck. 

“I want… I want to… I want to be a good girl” she whispered and goosebumps took over her skin. A groan escaped Draco’s mouth and he attacked her neck, making sure to mark her his. His tongue licked her bruised skin, soothing the pain. He detached himself from her sweet spot, bringing his eyes level with his lover.

“Well, you’ll need to earn that, won’t you?” he smirked. 

“No, please, Dray--” she started, trying to explain what she wanted. “Just call me… Just tell me I’m a… fuck, why am I so embarrassed?” she ended up laughing slightly. Draco joined her laughter. 

“You nervous (Y/N)?” Draco asked between their laughter. 

“I don’t know why” (Y/N) brought her forehead against his, her eyes meeting his happy ones.

“You want me to praise you?” he whispered. (Y/N) nodded, smiling at her boyfriend. Draco leaned in to kiss her once more, bringing his hands onto her arms, massaging them, turning (Y/N) into putty into her arms. (Y/N) could feel lust filling her, regaining her lost confidence. He parted the kiss once more.

“You wanna go somewhere?” 

“Let me suck you first” she grabbed Draco and turned them around so that he was pushed against the wall. His eyes filled with lust.

“Really? Here?” he asked, smiling as (Y/N) started unbuttoning his trousers.

“You fingered me here on day one. It’s only fair” She sank to her knees and unzipped his trousers. She teasingly palmed his half hard member through the fabric, earning a small groan from the man. 

“(Y/N), I--” he was about to protest, when (Y/N) released Draco’s cock from the offending clothing it was previously confined by. She wasted no time wrapping her hand around his length, pumping it up and down slowly.

“Did you want to say something?” (Y/N) asked, teasing.

“Faster” he said with a breathy voice, his member now fully erect. 

(Y/N) leaned forward, her lips just gracing against his dick. He groaned in frustration, grabbing a fistful of (Y/N)’s hair, bringing her mouth to him completely. (Y/N) licked him from his base to the swollen tip, finally taking him into his mouth. 

“Such a good girl” Draco said as her mouth moved down his length. Hearing the praise she froze. She moved back up his cock, sucking hard whilst doing so. She freed him, but continued to move her hand up and down his dick. Her eyes went up to his. 

“Say it again” she commanded, but her voice was small, almost a whisper. Draco smirked. “Suck my cock like the good girl you are, (Y/N)” he petted her hair, before she moaned slightly and took his cock back into her mouth.

Draco brought his head back to the wall in ecstasy. The warmth and wetness of her mouth driving him insane. Her tongue came up to lick his slit, precome spilling out of it. 

“(Y/N)!” Draco moaned, grabbing her hair once more. (Y/N) wanted to try taking all of him, a challenge she was yet to complete. She kissed the tip of his penis teasingly, before taking a deep breath, trying to relax herself. 

She realigned herself bringing Draco’s dick back to her mouth. She licked her lips before swallowing all of him. She opened her mouth more, ignoring the ache in her jaw. She felt his cock hitting the back of her throat, but she pressed on until all of him was in her mouth.

“Holy shit (Y/N)!” Draco moaned out of breath, his chest heaving with pleasure. He jerked his hips involuntarily into her, making her gag, and she quickly backed out. 

“Shit, sorry” he said, concerned. (Y/N) ignored the apology.

“I want you to cum in my mouth, Draco” she continued her work, taking him in, sucking on her way up. She elevated her pace, wanking the base of his cock, since she didn’t have the courage to try deep throating him again. She could feel Draco tensing up, ready for his climax. 

“(Y/N), I’m going to-- fuck-- you’re so good--” with one last suck (Y/N) could feel his seed spilling into her mouth. She sucked his tip gently, letting him ride out his orgasm. She parted with his member and looked up at him, opening her mouth showing his semen on top of her tongue. 

“Fuck, (Y/N). Show me how you swallow it all” Draco’s eyes bored into her as she closed her eyes and swallowed his cum. She licked her lips as if it was the most delicious thing that ever had gone into that glorious mouth of hers. 

(Y/N) stood up and zipped his trousers back up. She finally buttoned him, and took his hand. Draco leaned next to her ear, whispering “Good girl” to her ear. (Y/N) let out a tiny moan at his words. But to his surprise, she backed up and started dragging him through the corridors.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked, laughing at her enthusiasm.

“Somewhere where you can fuck me” was her vague answer. 

 

Not long after, they came up to a door that Draco was very familiar with. And he had no idea how (Y/N) knew where it was. She wasn’t a prefect after all.

“What’s the password?” she asked, a little too excited. Draco narrowed his eyes, seeing an opportunity to tease her. 

“Why should I tell you?” he smirked. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist and brought it between her legs, letting him palm her through her lingerie. It was something he couldn’t have not noticed; she was  _ drenched  _ with arousal. He actually cleared his throat, retreated his hand and turned to the portrait/door. 

“Patefacio sursum” he told the frowning portrait. 

“This is not a sex dungeon I’ll have you know” the elderly woman said, but opened the prefect’s bathroom to the blushing couple. They walked in to the huge room, Draco went straight for the taps and started drawing a bath. 

“Lemon, please” (Y/N) asked, referring to the scented taps that Draco was eyeing. He frowned slightly.

“I’d rather go with apples…” he said, giving her his best try at puppy-dog eyes.

“Compromise to oranges?” she suggested. Draco considered and then nodded. Not long after the fresh smell of oranges filled up the room, instantly relaxing (Y/N). 

“Strip” Draco said as he took off his shirt quickly, and swiftly jumped out of his trousers, leaving him completely naked. He was walking back towards (Y/N), but she raised her hand to him, signaling for him to stop. 

(Y/N) unbuttoned her shirt slowly. Underneath, she was wearing a sheer bra, showing the skin of her breasts underneath. Her nipples were covered with small circles that were sewed onto the bra. She turned around, hiking her skirt up, giving him a peek of her suspended garters and her ass, covered by the small string of her thong. Draco had to clear his throat at the view.

“Like what you see?” she asked, voice low and sultry. She turned back around, unzipping her skirt at the side and letting the fabric fall at her ankled. She stepped out of it, leaving her in the lingerie set. Around her waist was a lazy belt from with the suspenders were hanging from. She grabbed one of them, unclipping it from the belt, and starting to take the garter down her leg. She did it slowly, her eyes never leaving Draco’s. (Y/N) did the same to the other one, noticing how Draco’s cock was steadily growing. She smirked. 

“Could you help me, Dray?” she asked, voice now innocent. 

Draco moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her and reaching for the clasp of her bra. He skillfully got it open, and helped her out of the offending garment. He couldn’t help it; he looked down at her chest, licking his lips. He groped her left breast, massaging it tenderly. (Y/N)’s eyes closed and her head fell back, and whimpered.

“There’s my good girl” Draco whispered, the words earning yet another moan from her. 

“Fuck, I love when you say that” she opened her eyes again, and leaned into Draco, locking their lips properly. Draco dominated the kiss, biting gently her lower lip, wanting more of her mouth on his.

Draco brought his hands down and literally ripped off the garter belt and her thong off of her. (Y/N) gasped at his actions, leaving her completely bare with him.

“Those were expensive!” she exclaimed after parting with his lips, out of breath. Draco laughed, before he suddenly lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the bath. He answered with a laugh. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively.

“You shouldn’t wear something like that and not expect me to ruin it” he said before kissing her cheek sweetly and walking down the porcelain steps into the huge bathwater. “Besides,” he started sitting down into the bath, letting her sit in his lap. “--that looked like something a bad girl would wear” he leetched his lips underneath her ear, pecking and licking the spot that he knew made her shiver. She shook her head.

“I’m not a bad girl”   
“That’s right, (Y/N)” He lifted her off of his lap, placing her next to him, the water almost reached her bare mounds. He lifted his hand up to nothing, and suddenly a loofah flew into his hand. 

“Nonverbal AND wandless magic?” (Y/N) asked, surprised. Draco shrugged and wet the sponge in his hands. He brought it up to her collarbone, dragging the soft material over (Y/N)’s skin. (Y/N)’s hands went to Draco’s lap, moving up his thigh. Draco’s free hand pushed her hand away. “Just sit back and let me make you cum for me”

Draco continued, moving the loofah down to her chest, letting the soapy water wash over her. He moved his free hand up to her left breast, playing with her already hardened nipple. (Y/N)’s head fell back, biting her lip trying to keep her moans in. Draco was studying her face, wanting to see her every reaction to his touches. 

“I love the way you sound when I touch you, (Y/N). Don’t keep those moans in, I want you to wake up the whole fucking castle. Let them know who you belong to” he suddenly pinched her nipple hard, earning a very loud moan from his lover. “Good girl” he said, smirking. 

“Draco, I-- I need--”

“Tell me what you want, (Y/N)”

“I need you to touch me… down there” she opened her eyes, looking straight into his. Her eyes were begging for more stimulation, begging to be fucked.

“Sit on the stairs” he commanded. (Y/N) stood up and walked over to the steps, sitting on the third highest one. Only her ankles were submerged in the water. She opened her legs for him, giving him the delicious view of her glistening wet pussy. 

“Fucking hell you’re perfect” Draco said under his breath before kneeling on one step lower. (Y/N)’s hand came to brush his hair back. Draco leaned in between her legs, giving her inner thigh a peck, before sticking out his tongue and licking her clit just slightly.

The small action made (Y/N) arch her back into his mouth and drop her head back in pleasure once more. Draco repeated the action couple times before taking her clit in completely and sucking hard on the nub. That earned him a scream from her lips. (Y/N) could feel the smirk that formed to his lips as he continued to eat her out. 

Draco’s tongue made its way down her womanhood right up to her hole and plunged itself into her. He brought his right hand to her clit and started massaging it roughly.

“Fuck-- Dray-- Yesyesyes-- more-- please” were her words among more profanities and mumbles that escaped her throat. She was now grinding her hips to his mouth, wanting - no, needing more. “Draco-OH-- fuck me”

Draco quickly parted himself from her core, but kept moving his hand on her clit.He straightened up his back, getting a better look at her. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked teasingly as he brought the tip of his finger to her hole.

“Yesss” was her answer.

“Should I fuck your mouth again then?” he smiled, knowing that drawing this out would drive her crazy.

“No, please, Draco. Fuck my pussy-- use me like the toy I am” her chest was heaving, anticipating. Draco let two of his fingers inside slip into her wetness. He scissored them, and moved his angle to find her g-spot. Her body was tensing up, which he noticed. He quickly withdrew his fingers from her, she in turn groaned in frustration.

“You want it?” Draco’s hand had made its way to his own cock, wanking it slowly up and down as he licked her juices off of his lips.

“Please. I want you to ruin me” she begged.

“Such a good girl. A good slut you are, aren’t you?” He arched his back so that his dick was just above her core. He smacked her clit with his hard penis slightly, making her gasp at the sensation.

“I’m such a-AH cockslut, b-but only for you-u Draco” she said, eye’s right at his dick wanting it, craving it. 

He finally plunged himself into her tight little pussy, groaning in the process. He felt his knees strain under the tiles but he ignored the pain. The feeling of his dick sinking into her was a good distraction. 

“Fuck (Y/N)!” he moaned her name and her legs came to wrap around his waist. He was fully in after a few moments, going slowly. (Y/N) was moaning at the mix of pleasure and pain, his huge member in her was her personal heaven. Draco started to move slowly, bringing his cock almost completely out of her before thrusting back into her hard.

“AAH!” (Y/N) screamed at the pleasure. “U-use me, Dray” with that Draco elevated his pace, thrusting into her hard over and over again. He suddenly stopped, backing out from her.

“Turn. On all fours” he commanded. She quickly complied, putting her hands on the stair above where her knees rested. She arched her back, giving Draco the best view of her ass. He slapped it playfully, before he inserted his cock back into her.

“Fu-uck!” she moaned, as Draco spanked one of her ass cheeks again. He moved his left hand up her spine to her neck, caressing it gently. Suddenly, (Y/N) gasped. Draco smirked.

“There?” he thrusted into her again in the same angle. 

“Again” she begged. He hit her g-spot again. 

“You like that?” He thrusted into her spot again.

“YES” she basically moaned out.

“Such a good girl… You should see the way your tight pussy takes all of me. I love seeing that, you’re taking it so well, baby. Such a good slut” He quickened his pace again, making sure to hit the spot that made her scream.

“I’m gonna--” she started but was cut off by the grunts of her lover.

“You wanna come for me, (Y/N)?” 

“P-please!” she begged.

“Show me how a good girl comes, (Y/N). Come for me now.” he commanded, and with one final thrust she was screaming underneath him, body twitching and her juices spilling out of her. Draco kept on pounding her, fucking her juices back into her as she rode out her orgasm.

“Look at that, my cock made you squirt”

“Fuck, Dray! I want-- fuck.. -want you to cum in me” she mumbled, her chest heaving heavily.  Draco swore under his breath at her naughty words. He felt (Y/N) clenching herself around him which drove him over the edge. 

“FUCK (Y/N)!” he spilled his seed into her, making sure that her hole took every last drop. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment, gathering themselves. Both of them had to catch their breath, trying to collect their thoughts after one of the best fucks they had ever experienced. 

“Draco, could you-- um.. Take yourself out of me?” (Y/N) awkwardly requested when she started to feel the soreness kick in. Draco didn’t say anything, but quickly did as she asked, groaning slightly. 

(Y/N) turned around and sat back down onto the step. The pair’s eyes met. They smiled, trying to get rid of the sudden awkwardness that filled the air.

“Is it because it’s the last day?” Draco asked, making fun of their behaviour.

“I just want to make sure that I keep you tomorrow” (Y/N) said honestly. Even though they had a talk yesterday about their future, she still had to feel slightly worried about it. 

“I’ll fuck your brains out tomorrow if you want” he half-joked. (Y/N) laughed at him.

“Well, we still have the Astronomy Tower. And a bunch of broom closets. Dumbledore’s seat in the Great Hall… Offices to explore--” (Y/N) listed.

“You can make the next list, (Y/N)” Draco said, and finally grabbed the loofah that was discarded long ago. He rubbed off the sweat and semen off of his skin. He took a few steps forward, wanting to clean his lover up.

“Don’t” she suddenly said. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I want to feel your cum dripping out of me when we walk to the next place” Draco’s eyebrows shot up.

“The next place?” he questioned. He only got a cunning smirk back from her.

+++

“Yours or the Room of Requirement?” (Y/N) asked after they had put their clothes back on (she was notably missing her  _ expensive  _ thong and garters). 

“Do you want to spend the night?” he asked, getting his answer quickly when (Y/N) nodded. “Room of Requirement, then” he said, intertwining their fingers together. He noticed the slight disappointment in her eyes, he hated the look.

They were almost at their destination, and Draco couldn’t take the guilt and silence anymore.

“I’m sorry” he said 

“Why?” she asked, reassuringly squeezing his hand.

“I’m sorry that we can’t be a normal couple. That we can’t do this public--”   
“Don’t” she said,  cutting him off.

“What?” he stopped walking.

“It’s not your fault. You don’t need to apologize”

“But--”   
“Draco. I understand why we can’t be public. I want you to know that it doesn’t matter. As long as you’re here I’m good with what we have” she looked up into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her gently. He could hear the Room of Requirement starting to form the door for them.

“You’re amazing” he simply stated.

“Draco?” she asked.

“Yeah?”

“Make love to me” 

And he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this!
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone who were excited about the idea of a sequel: I'm sorry. My mind is currently taken over by another DracoxOC story and really don't have a clear plot on how I would take this story forward. Maybe one day, I'll write an epilogue or a sequal, but that will not be anytime soon. My apologies.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, have a good one people!


End file.
